Changed
by OneMoreVoice
Summary: The flock is finally starting to enjoy a small vacation when Fang mysteriously runs off into a storm leaving Max to chase after him. What happens when the school drastically changes Fang? Will Max change as well? FAX!
1. Trouble

**Guten Tag!! Morningrain here^.-**

**This is my very first fanfic that I am doing on my own, I did do **_**one **_**with therandomflockmember a.k.a Bloodfang… but that doesn't really count… does it? This will be a great story for the peoples who like ones that actually get finished, because I will never, I repeat never, leave this story sitting… well on one condition, if I get reviews after each chapter update of each updated chapter. Is that too much to ask?**

**Disclaimer: I do not, will never, and have never owned Maximum Ride or any of its characters or original plot, I do however own this plot and enjoy manipulating the characters to my every will :]**

**Max's POV**

Rain fell from the sky and clattered noisily on the old wood roof in an endless drizzle. The trees shuttered and groaned in the strong breeze and the house creaked in complaint sending avalanches of dust raining down upon the flock who were huddled together on the two couches in the middle of the "rented" cabin, well all except Nudge.

"Max, Max, Max can we play Trouble!? I found it in the closet and it was covered in dust. I _love_ this game and the colors but I wish there were more color options. Who decided it was the ones anyways? Do you think they were the person's boss's favorite ones-"she went on until a faint clap was heard as Iggy pressed his hand over Nudge's mouth to stop the flow of words.

I tore my gaze from the small window next to the wall were I was leaning and Fang's own gaze caught my attention. He was watching me with something deep in his emotionless eyes, only I could see it there.

I simply could _not_ take the risk. The flock will _never_ be broken up again, especially not because of Fang and me. I kept telling myself this but my heart wasn't buying it. I hoped fervently that Fang didn't hear it fluttering as his eyes were on me.

"Maaaaaaaaaaax please please?" Angel's voice broke through my thoughts. For a second I was curious _what_ exactly she was pleading me to do, and then I remembered the game.

"Ok sweetie, let's set it up on the table in between the couches, who's all up for a game of Trouble?" I said walking over to join Angel on the one couch. The only response I got was two very enthusiastic "YA!" and a grunt, and being the ever so diplomatic me I said "alright, Trouble it is, anyone has an objection _deal with it_."

We set up the bored, blowing dust off so we could see were everything went, and each flock member picked out there color, with Gazzy and Iggy as a team. I waited till the end to pick my own color and got yellow, which was missing a corner out of some of the pieces. Ya, I know aren't I so nice to let everyone pick first? That's me, nice considerate Max. I hope you heard the sarcasm.

As we played the wind picked up and the sun must of sank below the horizon for now I couldn't even make out the outlines of the pine branch that kept clawing the window across from me, except for when another bolt of lightning lit up the sky.

"HahAhHAhAhh! I KILLED you Angel!"Gazzy's voice echoed off of the small cabin's walls. He was getting a little _too _much into the game.

"You don't _kill _people in Trouble Gazzy" I said then something caught my eye and I turned to see Fang's hand tight in a fist. I looked up into his eyes and I saw his staring intently at the Gasman.

"My own brother killed me..." Angel's sweet little eyes widened in mock disbelief but I barely noticed for Fang's unemotional eyes suddenly became filled with…no… tears? Then he was up on his feet and out the door in no time flat.

We all stared in silence as the wind banged the door open against the wall then shut it.

Open.

Closed.

Open…

No one moved to close it.

**EEEEEE CLIFFY!!!**

**Now PLEASE, PLEASE review!!! Remember, I will only update if I get a review!! This is a first chapter though so I MAAY give you guys a little slack, but reviewers get cookies!!! And yes, flames count to me... I like getting feedback on my writing!!!**


	2. One More Step

**Ellos!!**

**Thanks so much everyone for reading and reviewing this story!! It did a lot better for a first try then I thought it would o.o**

**When I said I wouldn't leave it sitting I meant for over a week, tehe but here is the second chapter anyways!! I know it's a bit short like the first one, but the ones after this will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I am not JP and thus for do not own anything, except my plot ^.-**

"M-Max it's c-cold" Nudge whimpered shivering, and everyone unfroze at once.

"Were did Fang go?"

"Why'd he go?"

"Someone _please_ close the door?"

"What _happened_!?!"

"FANG!!!"

"Ok, ok calm down everyone!" I shouted, trying to be heard over the jumble of questions and shouts coming from the troubled flock. Yes, I do get the irony. Angel jumped into my lap and I put an arm softly around her while resting my other hand on Gazzy's shoulder.

When they had quieted, three pairs of eyes turned to look at me while Iggy's sightless eyes looked _into_ me. "Nudge, explain what happened in detail to Iggy, Angel can you play for me for a little bit? And Nudge play for Fang, I'm going looking for him and when I come back I want to see who won!" Angel gave an excited bounce and I gently lifted her up and set her down on the spot next to me. Getting up carefully I tried not to think of the daunting task ahead. _How was I going to find Fang in this storm?_

"What about the storm Max? Don't you think it would be safer to wait till it's done and over with?" Iggy said grabbing my arm. Sometimes it was amazing how easy it was to forget he was blind.

"We've been through worse" I replied then I lowered my voice "and by the time it lets down, Fang could have been in danger, or long gone…" Before he could respond I tore my arm from his grasp.

"Be careful" was all he said.

Grabbing my windbreaker I waved to the flock. Calm collected Max, freaking out about Fang? Who me? Na! My hand shook as I closed the door to our "rental" cabin behind me.

As soon as I took a step away from the door I immediately fell on my face. Geese that wind was strong! I got up slowly being careful to stay on my feet. The wind was racing around the trees in front of me bringing with it branches, leaves, dirt, and anything else it could pick up. Which was a lot.

_Wing rescue is _definitely _out of the option_ I thought.

Tucking my wings in tighter against my back I stumbled through the trees and amazingly I manage to trip on _every_ root or rock that got in my way. Ya, I'm just that talented. I walked in circles that gradually grew bigger around the house while calling out Fang's name over and over. With each few steps I got more and more desperate, _what if he had tried to fly and gotten smashed to bits against a tree, or flyboys surrounded him? Or... or what if he was already far far away?_

"NO!!" I shouted trying to calm myself, Fang could _not_ have left, been captured, or destroyed. He was too good for that. Right?

I continued forward, now on my 14th lap around the house area when I had an overflow of emotions. _This was taking far too long! Fang could be lost by now or the Flock could be in trouble!_ In sudden desperation I made one of my oh-so-very-infamous snap decisions. I ran a little ways then snapped open my wings. Immediately the wind caught me in its cold figures and tossed me around like a rag doll. _No!_ I thought _great job Max you just made things worse!_  
With all my limited skill I twisted and turned my wings and feathers in all the ways I could in hope that _something_ would work. The joints were my wings met my back stung as another gust of air attempted to make me into little Max shreads. Then with no warning at all I straightened out and was riding the wind instead of being pulled apart by it.

The feeling was exhilarating and I was momentarily caught up in my new find. I practiced turning and diving using the same method I had to straighten out my flight in the storm. I was so preoccupied I had forgotten my mission but then a nagging tug at my heart suddenly reminded me.

Fang.

I headed back to the cabin, seeing it when a flash of white light lit up the dark sky. Once I was close to it I mapped a new round of circles in my mind and made my way around and around the cabin using lightning as my natural lamp, one that flicked enough to give _anyone _a headache.

As I flew I watched the white light lit up the trees with the effect of them looking like they were dancing to some secret ritual. Thunder rang out in an almost steady rhythm and the rain turned the dirt into swamps of thick mud. Every once in a while the eyes of a startled creature would gaze up into the sky and be lit up by a brilliant flash of light.

All in all it was beautiful, in a dark fear filling and belly clenching way.

A large cliff seemed to rise out of the ground as I flew nearer and something caught my eye. At the top of the cliff a dark figure stood poised with one leg executing a final step. Before I could think about what I was doing I angled my body and wings toward who ever it was. _I might regret this later_ I thought during my dive but I wasn't going to let whoever was doing this make the worst decision of their lives, or at any least there last. There is always a better option than death.

As I drew nearer I could make out some of the details of the figure. Watching I saw them raise their head to look up and our eyes locked. _No, no, no!! _My mind screamed in shock.

It was Fang, and it was too late.

I watched in horror as empty space replaced the solid rock under his feet.

**Once again, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! This probably wasn't my best chapter… but I needed to add something in before my next one, though you won't get to even read that one if I don't get at least two reviews!! I'm hoping for much more though!!**

**I have finials coming up so you all will wants to get me to update as much as possible before then!! **

***hands out cookies to all the reviewers***

**~Morningrain~**


	3. Close Moments and Old Friends

**Hello hello!! **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!! And I am now determined to try frozen chocolate chip cookies… tehehehe. **

**Okay okay everyone calm down!! Here's the answer to some of your questions!! Can't answer all yet though because then I'd have not much of a story left to tell!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not, definitely not, never will be, JP so I do nooooot sadly own Maximum Ride or anyt of the Characters… its kind depressing to type that…**

My heart leaped in pain and I felt my body take a small burst of super speed. All of a sudden the distance in-between Fang was gone and he had only been falling for a fraction of a second before I crashed into him, knocking him away from the edge of the cliff. We rolled together in a haphazard ball for endless moments till our momentum was fully spent.

We came to a stop with the help of a pine tree which was raining needles angrily down upon us. Slowly we disentangled from each other and Fang leaned back to rest against the tree which had stopped us. I sat up slightly and brushed mud of my face then combed needles out of my hair. When I was done I turned my attention back to Fang who was staring down with his hair hiding his eyes from view.

"What the _hell _were you thinking?" I shouted at him fighting the urge to cry. "You could have _died_! Did you ever think what this would of done to the flock? I need you F-" I cut myself off suddenly and sat for a second stunned at what I had started to say, then to my utter embarrassment I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Erasers forcing me to run for my life? No biggy. Finding out Jeb was one of the bad guys while being locked up in a dog crate? I could handle. Practically announcing to Fang I needed him? Tears.

He didn't respond, didn't even move. I leaned forward forgetting my embarrassment and gently wiped the soft wet, dark hair from his eyes and froze. Fang, strong emotionless, was crying.

I sat in shock, shocked beyond words and thought. Pain stabbed at my heart and my own tears streamed down in endless rivers. For the first time in forever I let myself carry out the desire to hold and comfort him and I crawled in to his lap, wrapping my arms around his slightly shaking frame while resting my head just under his chin on his chest.

I know what you are all thinking. _'After rejecting Fang all those times _now_ you decide to be all cuddily?' _Yeah well imagine this, growing up taking care of five parentless kids and knowing them as your first priority then having one of them, your right hand man/brother, get his head all banged up and suddenly you see him differently and to your utter embarrassment you kiss him, after this he tries to kiss you back and your now paranoid of splitting the flock up. First priority equals flock. THEN on top of it all he almost commits suicide and you find him crying, I don't know about you but if it was me I'd try to comfort him. I mean I only have the whole flock at risk… what could possibly be wrong with this little act?

Ok ya so maybe I'm a bit messed up, but I get that a lot from people like my dead brother Ari, you don't need to point it out to.

After a few lightning flashes later I was starting to get nervous but before I could move Fang's strong arms wrapped around me holding me tight against his chest as he rested his head on top of mine. And get this, I liked it... a lot actually.

We sat there for what felt like an eternity, not noticing the wind that tried to throw us around, the rain that attempted to freeze us, the lightning that got closer and closer to hitting our tree. No. There were only us. Only him and me.

Then his voice spoke softly in my ear "I'm so sorry…" I turned my head to look up into his dark eyes, and found them full of emotion.

Gently I rested a hand on his warm cheek. "Why would you _do_ that to us Fang? To... to me?" my voice shook as I fumbled on the words. I wasn't used to expressing emotion, not like this. His eyes gazed into mine deeply for endless moments then he made a decision.

He raised a hand and gently ran his figures threw my soaked hair. After a few more minutes passed by I decided he wasn't going to tell me why on earth he had been standing on the cliff, and why he stepped off. I was going to let him wait to tell me, but I resolved to get the answer from him someday in some way or other.

"Tell me something" Fang's voice sounded stronger then before as he whispered into my ear "how come you've refused me every time till _now?"_

I felt heat rise to my cheeks so I turned my head away in hopes to hide my blush from him "Well… if... if we were to be together then separate it could separate the flock again… and I can't take that risk.."

"Do you..." his voice trailed off and I heard a small hint of something in his voice "have any idea how much it hurt me every time you refused me?"

"I… had some idea but the flock _always_ comes first Fang!" my voice unintentionally rose.

"Right, the _flock_ comes first but _Fang_ comes last? So I'm now counted as part of the flock?" hurt rang deep in his voice and I realized my mistake. Is it possible that Fang felt a little separate from the flock? And if so I had just voiced his worst fears…

Anger and pain could be barely visible in his dark eyes and fear shot through me, along with self consciousness. I tried to crawl off Fang with some grace, but I ended up accidently hitting him were it hurt most.

"Geese Max, could you try to possibly cause _less _pain for once?" He stood up quickly and with no warning, causing me to jump back in surprise. As I did my feet slipped on the mud and my arm shot out to catch me before I hit the ground. I heard an odd crunch as my wrist buckled awkward beneath me. Wincing I looked up at Fang, whose thoughts appeared conflicted in his oddly emotional eyes but before he could make a decision the tree he was leaning on suddenly burst into flame and harsh laughter echoed off of the rock around us.

Five creatures with wolfish grins surrounded Fang and I while another one was flying _above_ us.

Then I recognized the flying one.

Apparently the school had gotten tired of us kicking flyboy butt, or had used them as a temporary replacement as they created a new brand of Eraser. Great, more wolf mutant friends.

"Hey Max! Long time no see, miss me?" A voice rang across the cliff. "_Dad's _own design wasn't up to standard so the new director let me design it myself" the figure said gesturing to his half furry body and bat-like wings. My jaw dropped in shock and confusion.

Then Ari's toothy half-wolf face grinned down at me with blood red demonic eyes. I was frozen in spot but apparently Fang wasn't, for he jumped into the air at Ari but crumpled to the ground with a startled yelp right after.

Ari laughed again then pointed something at me and pain momentarily shot through my body, then everything shut down.

The last thing I saw was Fang's crumpled body lying on the muddy ground next to me, lit up as a bolt of lightning ran across the sky…

~*~

Darkness pooled and carried me, it went through and around, over and under, in and out. It was comforting, soft, gently rocking me. I just wanted to let go and have it carry me away. I was about to do just that when I noticed an odd feeling, a tug that was holding me awake. That's when I heard the sound. A sharp whimper cut short came from somewhere nearby and I felt the unresistable urge to comfort and protect the whimperer.

I opened my eyes.

Bars, white walls and cage bars. Not to mention that unforgettable disinfected smell that only fits with one place, the single most hated place by the flock.

A tear slid down my cheek.

The School.

**Uh oh another cliffy, should I put a leash on them and save them for special occasions? Maybe once things calm down a bit…**

**Not even one major flame yet o.o come on people there must be **_**something**_** I could improve upon!!**

**Oh and sadly I ran out of cookies... but if I get at least four new reviews (hoping for more) I will get ya'll a treat of your choice!! So please please please read and review!!! Anyone have ideas on a good treat?**


	4. Obstacles

**HI EVERYONE!!!!!!**

**I know I haven't updated in a few day, meant to but dads been keeping me on my toes doing stuff, and finials start Tuesday o.o**

**Thanks for pointing out those!! I'll make sure to remember to fix that, me curious if you catch anything in this chapter?**

**Disclaimer: No owny, do not, blalblblaaa, JP does, not me, yaaaaaa**

_Bars, white walls and cage bars_

I blinked excessively for a moment till my eyes got used to the whiteness and brightness then I looked around. Scooting forward in the cramp size jumbo dog crate I suddenly winced as I put weight on my wrist. Right-o be careful with wrist, note to self.

In the cage next to me was a small creature rolled up in a fuzzy ball, and on my left was a poor green kid with a turtle shell on his back. No flock. I let out a sigh of relief, they were safe. Then I recognized the dark figure hunched up in the cage _across_ from me.

Fang.

His hair was wet and drooped over his eyes, and he was facing me, leaning against the back of his crate. A bruise the size of a football surrounded his left eye.

"Fang?" I managed to croak out. He raised his head and looked at me then turned his attention back to the floor of his crate. _Great_ I thought _he's still mad about the fight…_ Then footsteps echoed off the walls coming closer and closer.

"Hi Max, sleep well?" Ari asked then tossed his head back in an evil laugh. Is there like a school for learning to laugh like that?

"Ya, luckily they gave me the jumbo, I bet you sleep in a poodle sized one right?" his eyes narrowed at me and my heart raced in sudden fear. This was new Ari, I thought, he was not on _our_ side now, but whatever they had done to bring him back to life _again_ must have messed up with his mind.

"Well well you have some bite in you left, just wait till they get through with your tests, _then_ we'll see who's biting who" a shiver ran down my spine and I shared a looked of fear with emotionless eyed Fang. I saw Ari reach over my crate then lift it up by a handle I couldn't see. The whole thing swung sickeningly and I was hyper aware of how much I was in Ari's power. Then he swung the crate not too nicely on a shopping cart like thing and wheeled me away down the hall. I looked back and saw Fang's face pressed against the front bars of his cage watching me disappear with a tear sliding down his bruised cheek.

"You'll just _love_ this Max, it's designed especially for you and the flock" Ari's harsh voice echoed off the white walls.

"What happened to you..?" I asked but before he could answer we went through one of those push doors then into a large room. There was some sort of huge wall surrounding something and little viewing stations at certain intervals from each other along the top of the wall. An area protruded from the wall that had strong looking glass stuff surrounding it. Ari pushed the cart into there then closed a door behind us.

"You got her? Good, we want to get as much testing done before the new director comes. I'm taking the first shift today" a white coat said walking over with a note pad and peering through the bars. "Put the crate into that slot over there, see? Then there's a mechanical devise that will open it up and let her out. Can she… understand what we are saying?" the white coat stopped in her explanation to Ari then looked at me with wide eyes.

"I can do a lot more then that you _monster_" I growled at her and she screamed. I smiled in triumph but was rewarded only by my crate being shoved were she had instructed.

"Now" said Ari "let's see how fast you can run" and the crate opened.

Cautiously I stepped out, not wanting to stay in the cramped space. The first thing I noticed was that the ground was _hot_ and I looked down to see angry red wires beneath my feet. Just perfect.

"Everyone in there stations, this is a test run through so that the experiment can get the 'hang of things'" a booming voice echoed on an intercom. I looked out in front of me while hopping from one foot to the other to keep them cool. About a half a mile in front of me was open space with tall dark walls on either side, to close for me to open my wings. After the space was a series of wire nets that were positioned a small distance from the wiry ground. Then I could see some sort of wall with what looked like hand holds and foot holds haphazardly positioned across it and after that I couldn't see.

Shit.

I was looking around for any possible exits when a sharp searing pain struck my right calf causing me to jump. I looked behind me and saw a long fiery red pole hovering threateningly from a small mouse sized hole in the wall. Before it could sting me again I started to walk forward. Ya I'm just a fast learner like that.

Slowly I walked down the open spaced area when another shock struck my shoulder causing me to jump, again. "Hurry up birdie" an erasers voice echoed from a station on the wall above me. I looked up and saw ten of them all scrunched up in there, gleaming down at me with blood thirsty eyes. I suppose running couldn't hurt anything.

I sped up my pace a little till I reached the start of the wire mats. _What now_ I thought then realized they reminded me of something. Old war movies. With a sigh I bent down and put my weight on my hands and toes not wanting my knees to touch the hot wires below me. Then I started to awkwardly crawl under the mess. "Argh!" I cried out as my shoulder brushed the wire and a pain shot through my whole body which started to shake.

Being more careful then before, I made my way through the wire part and quickly pulled myself out from underneath, coming face to face with the hand-hold-wall. I reached out a hand to touch it and found it slightly warm, not hot. I let out a sigh of relief as I started climbing up. This part was easier. When I reached the top I paused for a second and saw monkey bars leading across the to-small-to-fly space and then a... _river?_ '_How did they get a river in here?'_ I thought to myself then started to swing from one bar to the next. _They_ were hot but before I let go I looked down and saw nasty looking spikes protruding from the floor.

Of course.

So guess what? I decided to stay on the bars, who would have thought.

When I came to the end of the bars there was a platform that I swung onto and leading from it was stairs. I jumped down them and came to the river. Did they expect me to _swim?_ Before I could be shocked I jumped in and in contrast to the bars it was _freezing_. Using the little bit of swimming knowledge I had I swam across then felt something brush past my leg, and saw a shadow cross beneath me. To tell you the truth it surprised me, though by now you'd think I'd expect anything.

I sped up and made it to the other side in about five minutes then was relieved to see nothing else but a small whole and crate thing like the one that had been used to get me in to here. I also noticed that there was more space here, enough to spread my wings.

Quickly before the white coats could figure out there mistake I jumped into the air and spread my wings out with the tips just barely touching the walls on either side. I flapped one big hard down stroke then felt claws on my leg.

"Oh no you don't" Ari's voice growled form below me and then I felt his weight out due the strength of my wings and I fell. "Max, Max, Max haven't you learned yet?" he said then I heard a crack and felt a shocking pain race through my wing as he stepped on it. Here _they_ are in charge, not you. You can't escape Max, they have you like they have me, but unlike you the Director likes me and lets me do what I wish."

"Well that just proves what a _dog_ you are, trouncing about trying to please your masters, and unlike _you_ I am free at least in my heart" I spat back at him reminding myself that this was not the Ari I had known, if anything it was just the dark memories and wants of the little boy. The thought sickened me and I couldn't stop myself from muttering "What have they _done_ to you?"

"What was needed to be done" he replied and I could of sworn I heard a note of remorse in his rough voice but before we could talk anymore he picked me up and scrunched me into the crate. The door closed automatically behind me.

Then it started all over again.

And again.

And again.

Each time the heat was turned up on the floor, wire nets, wall, and monkey bars. Sometimes they would give me a bigger break then others while they added new obstacles. They did keep that river though, and I learned that they had put some of their living water experiments in there, which weren't all too friendly or good looking.

"Let it have something to eat while we set up the course to eHt457" a white coat said to Ari who had carried my crate each time over and over again from the unloading to the loading spot. He picked my crate up now but this time instead of carry it back to the usual spot he set it down on the ground inside the glaze room.

"Eat this, it'll make you feel better" he growled then opened the door to the crate and stood back. Slowly I crawled out being careful not to touch my wrist which was throbbing from all the wear and tear it had been forced to take while attempting to heal. When I was all the way out and sitting on the ground Ari leaned down with a tray full of an assortment of edible objects. Hell I would have eaten the tray I was so hungry, but when I had cleared it Ari took it away then pointed to the crate.

"*[enter word of your choice here]* you" I growled at him then stood up on wobbly legs and aimed a kick towards his head. He caught it and twisted my leg making me do a small spin then land on the concrete floor, face first. My eyes started to cloud over. Oh please please let me take just a little break, let me go unconscious just for a little bit. Fate wasn't so nice, and I felt myself resurfacing as Ari shoved me back into the crate, then the crate back to its spot.

I was feeling major Déjà vu.

Running through the course I had one of those out-of-body experiences and I saw myself running, jumping, swimming, climbing, and crawling. I could still feel the pain of the fiery hot wires as they burned my feet. My shoes were long gone after hours of running on the wires, or had it been days, years already? I had no idea. It felt like all I knew was the searing heat and the burn as my lungs fought to get enough air.

I was swinging on the new curving monkey bars that even went in loops when my wrist gave way and I was dangling from one hand. I felt myself slowly slide then I was falling. I had no idea I could feel more pain.

"Get it out of there _now_!"

"What if it's dead?"

"What will we tell the Director?"

"Whose idea was it to have spikes?"

"Hurry up!"

"I've got you, they've got to let you rest now. Heh not so indestructible Max after all" Ari's voice was the last thing I heard before blackness swallowed me up.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **

**Brownies and cheese-its for all the reviewers!!! I don't know how to spell it either. Anyways, please please please please read and review!!!! Hoping for 5 reviews now, at the very least!!!**


	5. A New Coat

**Helllloooooo!!!!**

**Me apologize for not updating sooner, thanks for all the great reviews!! I just had to do so much studying and its frying my brain, but only have one finial left them I'm FREEEEEEEEEE!!!! HEhHEHEHhHEHEH!!!!!**

**Ya I dooooo like cliffys a lot it seems, just kinda happens at the end of my Chapters, huh.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own, JP DOES!!! He does he does he does, except for Red Coat and the new erasers and the winged cat, he doesn't own!! Hehee.**

Darkness, whirling, carrying, holding, soft, gentle... wait, hadn't I been here before?

Groggily I pulled myself out of the thick blackness and woke up to bright lights and a headache. I was very tempted to let the clinging fingers of blackness carry me back down before it was too late. Eventually the lights dimmed enough for me to make out shapes, or was it the other way around? Figures clad in white stood at my sides and an annoying beeping sound kept echoing off the walls. I lifted my head up and voices suddenly forced their way into my ears.

"It's awake!"

"Few it's alive, it was in that coma for a long time"

"Brad come here, you did it man!"

"Ugh can I have some food?" I croaked out and everything went quiet. Looks like _it_ wasn't supposed to speak.

"Do we have enough time to do some more experiments?" the white coat next to me said breaking everyone out of there shock.

"The director should be here in a few hours, we _might_ have enough time to do one more test, but we have to make sure it clears out of the system of it before-"

"Max" I said cutting them off "_IT_ is a girl and _HER_ name is Max, got that?" I felt eyes staring at me but I ignored them and tried to concentrate on moving my limbs to see what the full extent of the damage was. One thing was certain, I felt like shit.

"Hey Max" A furry face suddenly grinned down at me. "I'm here to take you back to your _room_." I heard clicks being undone and I moved my arm and encountered no resistance. I tried to sit up then felt something stab my insides, was that a rib?

"It's still in pretty bad condition, are you sure it's safe to move it to its crate?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M A SHE AND MY NAME IS MAX"

"I'm sure it's ok, if it can yell like that then it can sit in a crate."Chuckles echoes around the room and I struggled to sit up in an attempt to beat their guts out. I'm a very forgiving person can't you tell? As I was sitting up though with clenched teeth Ari's arms suddenly wrapped around me and picked me up from the bed. I tried to struggle but each time any part of my body moved every part of me hurt in response.

"Stop struggling Max your just hurting yourself" Ari hissed into my ear and I did the usual Max thing. I didn't obey. His rough furry arms won out, though, and I found myself once again in my old pal crate, much more of this and I would go mental.

The crate swung painfully as he tossed it onto the cart and every time we hit a crack in the floor I winced. As we rounded a corner I saw a hall full of open doors. I tried to avoid looking in, trust me I've seen some bad stuff in here, and when I say bad I mean nightmarishly bad. Like, evil scientist on drugs with millions of dollars sort of bad. Something in one of the rooms caught my attention though.

Ari was going slow enough that when we passed one of the open doors I was able to look in and study what had surprised me and saw the wings again. There was a cat, with _wings_. As I stared the creatures head turned and piercing black eyes met mine but as I watched they changed to a fiery color and I was temporarily mesmerized, that is till my view was replaced by white wall.

At the last door in the hallway Ari stopped and pushed some buttons next to the door on a pad thingy, and a second later the door opened to reveal… a room full of crates. Dark eyes met mine instantly and a tear stained face broke our gaze only to look at bedraggled body. I let my eyes wonder of his body at all and was relieved to see that he didn't have so much as a scratch on him, well a new one that is. My eyes locked with Fang's again and I felt my own tears fighting to break free from my eyes. _Keep it together Max_ I told myself.

"Huh seemed liked they sure left _you_ alone" Razors dripped off of Ari's voice as he spoke to Fang, who characteristically stayed silent. Fang's eyes left mine and for a moment I was sure him and Ari were in some sort of masculine staring contest. _Guys_ I thought rolling my eyes. Finally one of them must have broken out of it because Ari lifted my crate off and put it into place then left without a word. Fang must have won.

"Everything okay?" something in Fang's voice made me realize how extremely worried he'd been, and sad. It was the fact that I could actually hear it _shake_.

"Ya, had me do some messed up obstacle course then I woke up on an operating table, hey how long have I been gone for?" I tried to keep my own voice from trembling, I was so glad they had left Fang alone and at the same time I still hurt, all over, a lot.

"Don't know, no windows" He said referring to the fact it was impossible to tell even what time of day it was in there. I kind of felt embarrassed of having asked such a stupid question so I sat in silence.

I don't know if you know this but time flows really weird when you don't know how much of it and how fast it's passed by. You kind of get all fuzzy and the white walls mix in with the bars of your jumbo sized dog crate. Okay maybe that was just the lack of blood speaking but ya know what I mean?

"So Ari…" I heard Fang's voice as it echoed off the walls. He had a talent for getting right down to the troublesome stuff.

"Ya... wonder what they did to him, I mean he was like this before but he got all nice again and saved us, saved _me._ I feel so bad for him… he must be what eight now? Nine?"

"These scientists are so _sick_. They think they can mess with DNA and now our minds and personalities as well?" I heard the sounds of something cracking as he punched the roof of his own crate and I winced in sympathy. Someone _had_ to take these scientists down… They had gone way to far way to many times.

"Maybe I can still save the world, save it from _them,_ what if I went around the world and blew up all these places? It would save a lot of lives and it wouldn't be _that _hard and-"

"Stop, what is with you and this _mission_ of yours? Max this isn't all on your shoulders! I already have a lot of people from my blog working on the whole pollution and CO2 thing and now you want to jump on all the evil scientists?" I heard a hint of anger in his voice and knew he had been sitting on this for awhile, and that it really ticked him off.

"I _have_ to save the world Fang... I don't know how to explain but I just have this _feeling_"

"Just forget it then, forget the feeling"

"We've already had this argument once before, I don't want to deal with this again Fang, I'm saving the world no matter what you say and think, I just have to!"

"What about the rest of us? The kids want to grow up in a _house_ and not have to worry about getting food and fighting erasers, they want to _live _Max and frankly so do I. I'm so sick and tired of how we live, can't we just drop this and settle down?" I was stunned, Fang had only openly said his real wants a few times to me. I just sat there curled up in a broken bleeding ball thinking of the next brilliant thing to say when the door opened and people walked in.

First two erasers walked in, only they looked more _wolf_-like and one was black furred while the other had whitish with gray patches here and there. Did I forget to mention the whole more wolf-like also mean they looked less pieced together in a way, more solid and natural. It frankly freaked me out.

Next to walk in were three white coats and surprisingly a red one. One of the white ones was taking notes on everything the red one said while the other white coat was non-other than Jeb, wasn't he dead or something yet? I know he turned out to be alright and all but I am never going to forgive him, especially not now.

"Hey! Looky here it's the blood one!" the black Wolf-human said elbowing the white one and pointing towards Fang. Both of them leaned down and stared at him then burst up laughing.

"How'd you get your butt stuck in there?" The white one asked.

"Didn't you hear? He decided to toss his fate in with this lot instead" and as he said that he pointed over his shoulder without even looking, at me.

"That was a dumb choice, they had you all pampered and everyth-" but he was suddenly cut off as the red coat turned its head to look at us. She was like seriously striate out of a movie, short brown bob cut hair with bright red lips and piercing eyes, I was waiting for the bad attempt at German accent.

"So this is the two" she stated in a voice that dripped with honey and poison. Leaning down she examined each of us then stood back up. "Alright Jeb, you get Maximum Ride, take good care of her though for I may need her later, but besides that do what you wish. She is yours for now."

I saw red as Jeb motioned and another eraser came out the door, this one was more normal looking with brown fur and it came over to Jeb.

"Now _this_ one, well I have read all about him and am looking forward to persuading him to our cause, he will be greater than the old director had him. I will make sure of that" she motioned with her hands and the black and white erasers leaned down again to unlock Fang's crate then grab him out. He struggled but this new batch was obviously much stronger than the old ones and he gave up quickly realizing it was better to save his energy till later.

My door was unlocked then and brown arms reached in for me. I tried to escape but every movement hurt still and I was no match. I didn't even bother to fight once he had me out. The eraser picked me up in his arms obviously realizing I couldn't walk myself…

Fang and my eyes locked and for a second we shared a glance of confusion and fear. As the eraser carried me out the door I heard the Red One say "I am looking forward to performing tests on the baby" and Fang's eyes widened. I was too exhausted to hear it all and understand but it must have been bad for Fang started to struggle again and I saw his eyes go pitch black with anger.

"Max!!!" he called and I heard pain in his usually emotionless voice. Before I could respond I was out the door Jeb had placed a hand over my mouth.

"Everything's going to be okay sweetie I have you now, you'll be safe with me."

I was terrified.

**Less as evil as my cliffys go?**

**Okay so I need reviews to keep going, and so far you all have done great!! This time I'm hoping for... seven reviews!! At the very least ^.-**

**I need your help deciding something… in the next chapter I want to go detailed, but if I go as detailed as I want (keep in mind not ALL THE WAY out there, I don't write lemons) I will have to switch to rated M, and if I don't go as detailed it won't be as good… so your vote people!!! Also I am thinking of adding another character to the flock should I or should I not? **


	6. Wings

**Hiya everyone!**

**Okay so there are 5 votes for M and 2 against. The verdict is… rate it M! Well i decided to keep it T, for now :o**

**Also, there are 3 for no new character and 3 for it soooo I decided to make a new character, but it won't be named Skye and it won't be a major character, just another flock member.**

**Warning: this chapter isn't for those who want everyone in every story to be happy little pony's prancing happily with their happy friends. If you can't take it skip it, and the next chapter will fill you in on the basics of what you missed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own de Maximum Ride, nor any of de characters but I DO own this plot and any character not featured in the book series, TAKE THAT JP.**

Fang's POV

Tory and Cirt carried me roughly through the white walls, obviously enjoying the fact that, for once, they out powered me. I kept my face calm as usual but on the inside my mind was in a frenzy. I couldn't stop thinking about what I had heard the director say Jeb and Ari were going to do to Max. Red clouded my vision and I could feel and extra wave of strength rush through my muscles.

"Seriously man, why toss is your fate with that lot? You knew they had a bunch of problems and were scheduled to be redone, so why join them?"

"Don't you remember Cirt? After what happened to his sister I doubt he wanted to stick with us, it broke him didn't it Fangy boy?" I look at Tory's black fur and all tried to think about anything, anything else then what had happened. _If Only I had a better grip on things then I wouldn't have ran off and Max and I wouldn't be stuck here. Max… what were they doing to her now?_

With my eyes I was trying to memorize the way back, and out. After a few more minutes of white everything and closed doors our little party stopped at a particular door that was conveniently placed across from a window. The red coat reached a red gloved hand into her pocket and brought out a key looking thing that she gave to the white coat that stepped forward and unlocked the door.

"Chain him up and let's see what we can get out of him" the honey sweet voice echoed off the small room's walls. Cirt and Tory towed me over to the middle of the room then chained my feet the floor and my hands above my head to the ceiling. After the coats had walked in they locked the door behind them and went to stand by a table.

"Let us get started, will you join our cause Fang? Leave behind the flock and work with us and do our bidding once again, as you were designed to do?"

Max's POV

The brown new-n-improved eraser carried me behind Jeb as he walked down the ever boring white halls. After several turns and halls and more turns Jeb stopped at a door with a sign on it that said "Home Sweet Home". If you needed more proof that these people were insane then you need to revisit your definition of insane.

"Here we go Max, this is my room when I stay here" Jeb said as he opened the door. Inside it looked like one of those ever so fancy hotel rooms, not that the flock has ever stayed in one. He led me down a hallway that had pictures of the flock and me in the E shaped house. The last picture was of me flying with the sun glinting off of my wings. At the end of the hallway was a TV room and sitting on the gray sofa was Ari, looking excited.

"Hi Max, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you" he said almost sounding like the little kid he was.

"Set her down here, next to Ari then we can explain to her how we were able to convince the Director to let us have her here, and what she must do" As Jeb said that the eraser placed me non-to-gently down on the sofa and Ari put his furry arm around my shoulders.

"Err, Ari could you not do that?" my voice was softer then I intended due to the injuries I suppose and he just grinned at me.

"Now Max, listen carefully. The Director… well she is a tough woman and she understands all the mistakes of her predecessor. She thinks that although you were originally built to save the world, you are no longer in the position to do that, but I was able to convince her that you can still be of use in saving the world. For instance, you may be a failure to the Director but your child may not be."

"My _child?_ What the hell are you trying to get at Jeb?"

"Ari will show you"

Fang's POV

"Uh, no" I let the words drop slowly into the room.

"Well then, will you at least tell us were the rest of the flock are?" she said sounding slightly annoyed, did she seriously think I was going to give in that easily?

"Sure" her response was a slight intake of breath.

"Great, were are they?"

"I. Don't. Know." I almost smiled as I watched her grin get wiped off her face.

"Then we will have to persuade you to know, and to join our cause" _If Max was here she would have a blast with comebacks to and this lady would be fully flustered, I'll have to make do with my own style _I thought. A red glove picked up some sort of needle wrapped in a white cloth. She stepped up and slid my black sleeve up my scarred arm. "Are you sure you don't want to join our cause? After all the good you did with us before…you are truly the perfect weapon. While Max may be the leader and mind we need to save the world, you are a better weapon then she could ever wish to be."

"So?" _don't tell her that._

"Very well then, we will be forced to change your mind" and with that she slipped the white cloth off the tip of the needle ,being careful to not touch the metal, then poked it into the vein in my arm.

Pain, more then I had ever felt, ran through my body in a wave and I felt myself shaking but I was unable to control it. I closed my eyes and locked my jaw then the pain reached my head and all thoughts were erased. After a few moments the pain eased and I opened my eyes wearily.

"So, will you help us out now?" she said with a slight smirk.

"Hell. No." I spat and blood landed on the red coat's forehead.

"Well then" She said obviously trying to keep her appearance and voice under control, and failing at it. "I do believe there is one thing we can threaten you with, Maybe if we removed those beautiful black wings from you, you wouldn't be so ready to refuse us of what we ask"

Max's POV

My heart was pounding and I tried to calm it down in hopes Ari wouldn't hear it. With horror I saw the door know slowly turn and I looked around in desperation to find another hiding spot, or a weapon.

"You can't escape this Max" Jeb's voice came from the other side of the door, "Either you let us do this or we will be forced to make you." My heart picked up speed and I looked around my hiding spot with more desperation. _There!_ I thought as my eyes fell upon a can of hairspray on the counter. Okay, I know a bathroom wasn't the best hiding spot, but If you had just been told you had to… well your mind would be as panicky as mine, oh and about the hairspray, Jeb must want to keep his perfect locks all nice and tidy. Ya, right.

Quickly I reached to pick it up but froze as the door swung open and Ari's paw reached in to grab my arm. "Come on Max, you-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him then dived with all my limited weight at the hairspray. As soon as my fingers wrapped around it I swung it hard and was satisfied as it made a "klunk" sound and Ari's grip loosened. I quickly tore my arm out of his grasp and jumped onto the counter then jumped off and kicked with both feet into his chest. He fell back with a thud and I crawled over him only to be grabbed by Jeb.

"Max, you have to learn that-"

"What part of SHUT UP do you not understand?" after the words left my mouth I twisted my arm in his grasp and broke free then darted down the hall. _Yes! The door is still open!_

"Now, now Max play nicely with _daddy_" Ari said as he lunged at me. I nimbly moved away as he fell to my side on top of the ground I had been standing on with a loud "umph". Before he could get up I ran to the door, and fell.

Pain shot through my leg and I heard a cracking sound. I had forgotten about my injuries and now they had come back to bite me. Fate really had bad timing.

"I've got you now Max" hot breath ran along my neck. _Oh no…_

Fang's POV

I couldn't stop my eyes from widening. _My wings! They were everything, without them I was nothing, noo!!_ I wanted to scream but I kept my jaw clamped tightly shut.

"No" I was proud that my voice didn't shake. I glared at the director and was rewarded by a shiver that visibly raised the hair on the back of her neck. "Touch my wings and you will regret it."

"That is how you talk now, but after you are removed of your wings I am sure you will be 'singing a different tune'" a chorus of chuckles fallowed her statement and I fought back the urge to yell at them all to… well do a lot of things. The red coat walked back to the table and picked up a white cloth that had hidden several large knifes. Taking a moment she picked up one then set it down and picked up another. After choosing her device she walked over and behind me. I felt my heart speed up and saw red. _NO! Oh please please no!_ I resisted the urge to yell out and bit my lip. Blood ran down and dripped on the white floor and a tear traderly ran down my cheek.

Max's POV

My first reaction was to kick, and my foot remarkably hit its target causing a moan of pain. I wiggled my way from underneath the smelly eraser then stood up and bolted towards the open door. Twice my leg failed me but I pushed on. _Pain is only a message, only a message. _

"Max get back here!" Jeb shouted from some were behind me, but I didn't look back.

"Ya, like _ordering _me ever got anyone anything! I'm out of here Jeb, you and you overly experimented on emotionally changed son can LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I shouted as I push open the door and ran down the hallway. _Left_ the voice in my head said almost causing me to fall but I caught myself. _Nice of you to drop in_ I thought back as I took a left turn down the next hallway.

Fang's POV

I felt the point of the knife slowly slide on the spot where my left wing joined with my back. I bit my lip harder to keep from crying out in pain then I felt the knife cut down.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

My tears fell onto the white floors.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Blood ran like my tears as my body cried out in pain, and in loss.

My mind was clouded in red fog in anger and pain. I couldn't think and I couldn't move. I heard myself cursing the chains, the people, life, myself.

One beautiful black wing dropped to the floor and my heart was stabbed with fresh pain as I saw it sitting there. It wasn't supposed to be there, everything screamed for it to be living and part of me.

Then the other fell.

Tears dripped down upon the floor. Red ones and white ones.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

**DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I absolutely HATE the idea of a wingless Fang as much as any Fang Fan. ALL WILL BE FIXED!!! Just hang in with the story and everything will be okay!!!!**

***Hands out tissues***


	7. Confessions

**Hellooooo I apologize for not updating sooner, I started drivers Ed. And my states definition of it is horrendous so now I have barely anytime to do ANYTHING. Thanks to this three day weekend though I have had time to update!!! **

**And I will fix Fang's wings, I promise!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not not not not not own, JP does. **

White walls, white tiles, white doors. It all flew past in a white blur as I sprinted past fallowing the directions from, you guessed it, the voice in my head. It was nice that for once it was _helping me_ without any "do it yourself" crap.

Time really fell into its own sort of blur and after awhile I felt like some sort of solder going through a bomb field or a flyboy taking orders from the head honcho here. Everything was just so automatic.

_Left._

_3__rd__ door down._

_Straight._

_Right._

_Right._

As I flew past the last corner I had to take a sliding stop as a door flew open and smacked me. I felt hot blood run down from my nose. I stepped away from the door in time to see a big furry creature with strings coming from it raise its head and lock eyes with mine.

'_Sorry' _I heard ring through my mind, but it wasn't the voice.

'_Angel?'_ I thought with small hope, though, because this voice sounded none to familiar.

'_This name does not belong to me, the only name I have been given is 6K2604n. I wish though you would not call me that.' _As I heard the voice say this I could of sworn I saw the furry creature motion its head toward the open door. I stepped around it and saw a small group of white coats and a tank thing all broken all the floor. There were small pipe pieces stretching at the door and looking closer I saw that these were what I thought were strings coming from the furry creature.

'_Wait, did you speak to me?'_ now I was positive the creature's head nodded. I let my eyes wonder over its medium-long black coat that contained darker leopard spots beneath the lighter black. It had a long slightly longer haired tail that kept swishing to and fro. I realized what this was suddenly, it was a black leopard, except it was the size of a small horse. The tip of its ears had a tinge of gold and the tail had two gold rings. Red demonic eyes met mine and as I stared they turned to a soft gold.

'_I have seen you before' _it said tilting its beautiful large head. _'You were being carried in a crate by the young eraser boy'._ I froze then as we stood there a cry came to my sensitive ears and I was instantly reminded of Fang.

Fang, how could I have forgotten!

The black head tore its gaze from mine and looked down the hallway. _Follow her. _Whaaaat? But I don't even know who she, it's a she?

_Don't be distracted, you still have enough time to get Fang out of here alive._ My mind froze again but this was broken as I saw the majestic cat bound down the hallway, and I fallowed her.

Panic set into my being and I remembered what the voice had told me. What had they done to Fang? What if I was too late now? How could I have wasted time like that! _Calm down Max, it was over before you were free of Ari._ I still should have escaped sooner, I thought.

I was suddenly drawn from my thoughts as she stopped in front of me and sadly put a large paw on a door. _'He is in there, I will stay out here as you talk to him and guard you from attack. Hurry though because I am only so strong as you'_ I nodded then turned the handle. So much for "locked door".

The inside of the room was white, except the floor. The floor was blood red except for the very edges. Chains hung from the ceiling and clinked together as I watched. My eyes trailed down there length and suddenly tears clouded my vision.

Fang was crumpled into a ball on the floor, his back was facing me and in place of his majestic wings were only two long bloody lines that kept oozing out more and more red in a seemingly endless flow.

"Fang.." my voice caught in my throat and I walked over to him slightly dazed then kneeled down by his side. "No, oh no please no."

"M-Max?" his voice was so soft for a moment I thought I had imagined it, but as I wrapped my arms carefully around him, his black eyes looked up and met my own tear filled ones. Tears were streaming down his cheeks then they mixed with his blood upon the floor.

"Please, please don't cry Fang. I'm here and I'll never leave you again. We will get through this, everything is going to be okay, we'll get through this." I kept repeating trying to confort myself as well.

"Max… I thought... I'd n-never see you again... Ari... I'm going to kill him…" pain rained down from each word and fresh tear the same of my cheek.

"Nothing happened Fang, I got away. How... how could they do this to you? How could they? Damn it!! I'm going to kill them all for this, I swear I will" anger boiled deep within my and I felt it giving me strength.

"I'm so… so sorry Max…"

"Why? Fang there's no reason for you to be sorry… I am so going to kill them for this!"

"Don't you see Max? I'm useless now... dead weight… I can't... can't… can't fly…." I tightened my arms around him and rested my head gently upon his hot shoulder.

"You aren't useless Fang, you can still fight better than anyone in the flock, and you still can come up with smart plans and point out the stupid things I miss. The flock still needs you Fang"

"I'll just slow everyone down, even now you can't escape with me… you couldn't carry me-"

"With hell to that, I am going to carry you all the way back to that cabin if I have to!! I am NOT leaving a member of the flock behind, especially not you"

"Max why don't you see" I cut him off abruptly.

"Damn it Fang!! Why don't YOU see? I need you Fang!!" I sat in shock for a second then clamped my jaw shut. Pictures flashed through my mind of him tossing me to the ground at the cliff, of his hostile glare when we were in the crates. These thoughts were quickly replaced though with memories of him. I truly did need Fang, he was my right-hand man, my smarter half sometimes, the more rational side of me, the father of our flock. I love him.

"I love you Max" I gazed into thoughts large black eyes and felt my heart swell.

"I love you to Fang" we sat there in silence for a few moments.

"This is my entire fault…if only I had never reacted so strongly at the cabin... we'd still be sitting there with the kids"

"You're right, it's all your fault that we finally got the courage to admit to each other that... that I love you. Fang you can't blame yourself for all of this! It's the white coats fault. It always has been and always will be. Though... why did you leave the cabin?"

"I don't know if you remember this, but I was not always with the flock while we were at the school. At least I wasn't for the very beginning. I was a two-year old assassin in training Max. They treated me like royalty and trained me to be the best warrior ever, to be as deadly as possible. Although I was young I had met someone I truly loved, your sister Max. Then, then one day they made me… I didn't have a choice, she didn't have a choice… it was all my fault... I... I killed her Max… I killed your sister before you could ever had met her…I killed the girl I loved" his eyes broke from mine and gazed into the bloodstained floor as if he was seeing a replay.

Confusion swept through me but pain was the dominant feeling, pain at his pain. I wanted to drive his own pain away, but the confusion kept my mouth shut. He had been an assassin in training? I had a sister? He had loved someone before me? Images of him kissing that redheaded girl swept through my mind and I felt new tears and anger.

"When Gazzy said he killed angel… and she said her own brother killed her... I couldn't help remembering… thinking of your sister... and how I killed her…"

"You really loved her?" I guessed looking at the white walls.

"I did, but not nearly as much as I love you Max" he turned around painfully then wrapped me in his own strong arms. We sat there for what felt forever then a loud crash and deep growling interrupted us.

'_Times up'_

"We have to go Fang, I don't think she can hold out much longer"

"Who….?" Just then a black shape was flung through the door and crashed against the wall opposite of us.

"Can you stand Fang?" _'Can you guide us out? We don't know they way' _"do I need to carry you Fang?"

'_I know the way, and can carry him if need be'_

"I can walk"

'_But can you run?'_

"I can try" he said grinding his teeth together and using my arm to help him stand up. It pained me to see how much pain he was in.

'_This way!_' the leopard shouted as she jumped out of the room. She paused as Fang hobbled forward and look like she was about to grab him but then he started running at a good pace and I had to sprint to catch up. She passed us in a few bounds and led corner around corner then suddenly stopped. _'The windows are thick but this is the only way out unless you know the password_'.

"Okay, window it is" but just before I could split my skull trying to open it a white coat ran out of a door and three pairs of eyes met as the door closed ever so slowly. "I got it!!!" I said as I leaped and shoved my foot between it. It took the three of us to shove it wide enough to get through.

"Crap"

The courtyard was full of the new and improved erasers. All their heads were turned towards us and dozens of tongs licked drooling lips. Crap was right.

Barks echoed off the walls as the mass of dogs started to run towards us. I sprang into the air but my jaw dropped as I remembered Fang and I dove back down to get him but was horrified to see that the erasers had already surrounded him.

"No!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while dive bombing. Black jaws reached to the back of his neck and tears streamed down my cheek but before they could reach him a shorter black muzzle bit down onto the wolf one but let go with a yelp as a white muzzled clamped down on her spotted black neck.

I was two seconds from grabbing Fang.

Two seconds from saving the mysterious cat.

Only two seconds from having my love safe in my arms.

Two seconds was too long.

**Not a very well pained cliffy, but there it is!!**

**Ya ya ya Fang no have wing's yet, but he will I already have plans in the making!! He willllll **

**I need a another vote, I am debating on names for the black leopard (those of you who do not like her can keep your mouths shut on this because I have added her. End of argument. SO the conflict now is what to name her? Not Sky or Skye or a variation of the word I suppose, but am debating upon a few other names. Kodiak, Kiba, and… okay that's about it. Got any ideas and tell me!! Or vote on mine, your opinions will greatly influence her name, but in the end I get to choose ^.- **


	8. The Flock

**Helllloooo**

**Ooo thanks for all the name ideas!! Favorites are: Kenna, Kiara, and well most of em!! But you'll have to read to see which one I liked most ^.-**

**Okay er well truth is most of the chapter up to this one have had a plane set down at least a few days before, this one only has half a plan left from the last chapter that I cut short… So in conclusion if it is a tad different style or something, you know why!!**

**YAY FOR NO SCHOOL!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: erasers JP, story JP, white coats JP, School JP, MaxFangIggyNudgeGazzyAngel JP, creepy cat girl MINE, plot MINE.**

Just as another pair of gruesome canines reached for Fang a black spotted foot flew out and smacked the dripping jaws away. With a whimper the eraser stepped back into the throng of dogs and another one stepped forward to take its place in an instant. Those teeth I watch to my horror succeeded to clamp around Fang's arm and little red drops flew in a small ocean through the jagged white teeth of the dog. His hand went limp.

I hit that group like a baseball hits a car window after a home run.

Bodies's scattered and were flown across the small courtyard, and red stained the perfectly brown grass. Word of warning, NEVER dive-bomb into the ground no matter HOW many soft body's there are to catch you. I hurt, but slowly I managed to stand up before the erasers did. Adrenalin was the only thing I had going for me at this point and I felt my previously hurt leg cripple beneath me and I fell back into the small Max-sized hole I had created.

I sat in a pained daze for a moment then looked up when a white glob of something landed on my dirty nose. Bloody jaws hovered inches above my head and dozens of glowing eyes watched.

Angel's POV

"Guys? It has been _hours_ since Max went after Fang and I still can't even hear their minds! Maybe we should go looking for them." I sat up from the dusty cabin table and brushed off my sparkly pair of jeans that Max had gotten me for my last Birthday.

"If something bad got them then what ever it is is most likely out there looking for us," Iggy's voice sounded sad and I remembered curiously how he had been moping ever since Max had left for Fang.

"Then what should we do? We can't leave them out there alone! We have to go rescue them! The flock has to stay together, what if we used a sneak attack? Wait that wouldn't work would it because we don't know anything about it yet so we should go patrol the area. That would be bad though cause then who ever got them would get us but we can't just leave Max and Fang! What if we-" Nudge was cut off by Iggy's slightly annoyed voice.

"What we have to do is fly as far away from here as we dare then wait a day or two and fly back to see what we can make out. If Fang and Max are okay then they'll still be in the cabin but if they aren't… we won't be adding to their distress by being captured as well." Gazzy stood up then and ran to the bed room he shared with Iggy, I fallowed and ran to the one Max, Nudge, and I used. Quickly I grabbed the essentials (which included my teddy bear) then darted back out holding the backpack Fang used to carry total.

Upon return I found that the rest of the flock had separated to gather food and other stuff we'd need. It only took a minute and then we were up and out of the small shack we had called home for what felt like forever though it couldn't have been more than a few weeks.

I looked over and saw Iggy at the front with sad looking eyes and decided that I could ignore Max's "don't use unless I tell you to" rule, not like I fallowed it anyways. Reaching out with my mind I heard Iggy's thoughts and concentrated to hear more.

'With Fang… I mean he's not that awesome! Just because I can't see and he can isn't a reason to go head over tails for the guy... I mean he's an emotional failure and... And that so mean of me to think he's my brother and I love him… but then why do I feel the urge to tear his throat out?' I blinked, Iggy is in love with Max? That WOULD explain the moping but the whole flock knows Max and Fang are meant for each other!

We landed a few hours later on a hidden ledge at one of the cliffs on the opposite side of where we were staying at the cabin. It felt like years that we sat there waiting for any sign of Max or Fang or waiting for some new experiment or flyboy to come attack us. Iggy left the cave twice but the rest of us sat in horror at the thoughts of what could be going on to our flock leaders. When the sun rose for the second time we finally knew we couldn't wait any longer.

"Alright lets go, but stay as hidden as you can and stay together, we'll circle the area once then search the cabin" 'and hopefully the two love birds will have flown home after their nice evening together and see the flock gone.' His thoughts sounded hopeful and I realized he wasn't just hoping about what he had thought out loud in detail, but that a reason like it or it was the only reason they had disappeared, he was as worried as the rest of us.

Flying low in the cloudless sky we circled the cabin and after being quiet sure it was uninhabited still we landed on the front lawn like area. Iggy went in first then signaled to us and we fallowed only to find it torn up as if a wild pack of wolves had gotten to it. We searched for any sign of Max and Fang but there were none.

After a few more minutes Nudge's disappointment at the cabin wore off and she kept up a stream of "what now's" for a solid minute, I'll have to tell Max about this later I thought. Well… if there is going to be a later. I let my head droop down and felt tears streak down my cheeks. We just HAD to get Max and Fang back…

"How about we circle around like we normally do when searching for something? We'll go in large circles for a good day's worth of flight then if we still haven't found anything we will meet up back here. Be careful though because what ever did this" Iggy motioned to the room around us "is probably still in the area". We all nodded our agreement then with total with Iggy once again we took off from the devastated cabin and split up to cover more ground.

We flew with the sun at our necks for hours and so far that I could see the cliffs again. I landed on top this time to catch my breath when I noticed a burnt tree. I went closer to look and found a piece of Max's T-shirt amongst the ashes. My eyes flew wide open and I spun around searching the sky to see the rest of the flock. Closing my eyes I concentrated hard to project my thoughts to them as far as I could.

'I found something! It's back were we stayed the last two nights! Above it is a burnt tree and a piece of Max's T-shirt!' I felt a jumble of emotions coming from the flock then watched as one by one they came and landed next to me. Iggy came last because he was the farthest away and when he landed I saw the marks of tears on his cheeks.

"Good find Angel!" My brother said coming to stand next to me with his light blond hair in a dirty wind-tangled mess. After we had searched the area for more signs and concluded that that was Max's T-shirt over and over again it was time for another plan.

Eventually we decided upon flying to the school, because they were always behind everything. If it wasn't the school they would probably know who it was. It took us a long flight and finally we saw it. That night of arrival Iggy and Gazzy left to go get more food because we had run out while Nudge, total, and I sat huddled together in a tree. A fire was too risky. A few hours later Iggy and Gazzy returned then a few hot dogs' later we decided on a plan of action.

"So everyone got it down? Tomorrow we fly to the school, Gazzy tosses a few bomb here and there to stir up panic and then we sneak in through the best looking door and fling that place to pieces while looking for our Max and Fang" Iggy's whisper rose in volume as he finished and we all nodded heads in agreement to the best plan of action we could come up with.

No one slept that night, well except Total. The dry air was familiar but the forest sounded creepier and felt more deadly than I thought a forest could. All night long I heard the touch of thoughts form bigger animals roaming around but they never got close enough for me to read. They felt oddly human like though.

That morning we all rose knowing that it could be our last moments of freedom. We had no chance at storming the school… once we were into here sight we were usually in their power somehow or other. The sky held heavy clouds and we held heavy hearts. When we could just see the edges of the school Gazzy and Iggy with Total spilt from the group to go lay some bombs (actual bombs). Nudge and I did circles high up around the area to see what was going on. Everything was quiet but heavy feeling like as if we were on the brink of war and everything new it. The early morning air was still and no birds sang.

That quietness ended abruptly though as the parking lot was filled with burning exploding cars that kept lighting up the one untouched and causing them to blow up as well. Then the sign that said something institute blew up and took a lot of wall with it and glass. More explosions fallowed soon after and people started running around like mini ant's whose ant hill was being flooded.

"Angel look!" Nudges shouted over the explosions and I fallowed her figure to see a winged figure rise out of the middle of the school were a courtyard was then it abruptly turned around and dived back down. I recognized Max's wings.

"It's Max!!! They got out!!" I shouted almost forgetting to flap in my joy. We signaled to the boys who were flying towards us empty handed with all their equipment blowing up down below us then nudge told them about Max as we flew over to where we had seen her.

I saw a look of horror cross Iggy's face and I looked down as well and yelped in shock. It looked like thousands of erasers were converging on the same spot and I could make out Fang at the heart of it. Then I saw Max hit the group at full speed and bodies flew everywhere, smacking against the wall at the opposite side of the courtyard. The ones at the edge of the group were effect the least and as I watched they converged onto the spot were Max had crashed.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted not thinking and dived down only partially aware of the rest of the flock diving with me.

Max's POV

I almost couldn't feel the teeth that sunk into my hand as I tried to defend myself while really just flinging my arm as skillfully as I could. My eyes shot all the way open as cold wet fang's cut into the skin at the back of my neck then wrap around it.

_This is it_ I thought there _is no way out of this now_.

**Dun DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN**

**I figured the flock was being neglected so I decided to update you all on their activities, but I didn't want to go into too much detail! I could of spent a few chapters on this one alone but I didn't want to leave you hanging about Fang and his wings THAT long, though if I have a major edit day of this story I might redue that.**

**Okay so as you might have guessed I couldn't decide on a name yet, but here are my top ten favorites, please vote on one of them unless you have a name that is overly awesome, then add it as your vote.**

**Ali**

**Kenna**

**(from PsychoInsaneMutantPyroHybrid) do I get a cookie for typing that out?**

**Kiba**

**Kodiak**

**(mine )**

**Kiara**

**(soccerislife14)**

**Luca **

**Ulema**

**Naja**

**Aida**

**Dysis**

**(happyasusual4) - love the idea of the name having actual meaning itself, anyone that wants to read what these mean it's one of the reviews!! **

**So please vote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It might be awhile before I next update because of drivers Ed. But if you all review a lot I might be persuaded into spending homework time on this instead!! REEEEEVVVIIEEEWWW!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Cat

**Helllooooooooooo**

**Okay I know I'm not supposed to apologize but I feel bad for not updating sooner… SORRY EVERYONE!!!! *streams of tears pour out of eyes***

**I don't want to have to take the space to write "based after book 3" but I liked book five so much it's worth it!! Though there were some things I would have done differently but that's just me!!**

**Disclaimer: I do noooooooooot own Maximum Ride, but I enjoy manipulating the characters and making the plot go how I THINK it should!!! MWAHAHAHA **

Max's POV

This is it. My field of view was cut down to a small dot far off, there was nothing I could see. Nothing _to _see. I'd been close to death before, but now….now it was truly hopeless. I tried to lift my other arm to defend myself, to do anything but my entire body was unresponsive. There was no hope and it knew it. Fang, I've failed you Fang…

_I never figured you as the drama queen sort. Hang in there a little longer, I can keep you out of death's grip but you will need to fight against it as well. Hang in there Max._

A burst of energy ran through my being causing everything to jolt back to reality, which was very unpleasant. My eyes were wide open and I could now see the dozens of dripping jaws, one of which was still holding within his mouth my hand. Didn't my moment of hopelessness take any time at all?!?

Jaws held the back of my neck and I felt them clamp around. She might have been able to save me from myself, but I couldn't see how she could save me from this. Hope is a very flighty thing, just a bit of flock humor.

Angel's POV

"MAX!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I saw black jaws grip the back of her neck. _No oh no this can't be happening…_

We aimed at the thing holding max hoping that we'd get there in time.

Max's POV

Pain pierced me were the jaws clamped on, but instead of dying I felt myself being swung around and suddenly there was a large black cat standing over me between the erasers and me.

_Calm down it's just me._

I nodded and tried to sit up only to have a paw gently push me back down. I was about to argue when I heard a shout and suddenly four bird kids dropped out of the sky landing around me in a small circle. I was about to shout out to my flock about the cat being on our side when Angel's voice was in my head. _She just told me, and I told them._ _Oh and Max, were is Fang?_

Panic filled me mind and I tried to get up again completely forgetting about the cat standing over me. _I don't know where he is!_ I shouted in my mind, panic fighting to drive away rational thoughts.

_I can smell him, he's alive but I can't tell where he is. _That was cat.

_Max what should we do? We need to get out of here before the erasers kill us all… these are erasers aren't they?_

"I-Iggy" I fell into a small coughing fit then tried again, "Iggy, we need to find Fang and get out of here. Do you think you and the flock could hold the erasers off while we go get-"

_MAX YOU ARE STAYING PUT_

"While Angel and er…cat go get Fang?"

"We can sure as hell try, but I don't know how long we can last…these things look like bad news" his voice got slightly louder so I figured he had turned his head to 'look' at me. "Max you look bad... we need to get you out of here."

"Not without Fang." With that the blackness lifted and I could see Iggy at my right in a fighting stance facing the closet erasers to him. That's when the fighting picked up again. I watched helplessly as my flock started to get torn apart. Gazzy had jumped into the air with a pile of things he'd just picked up and suddenly a mini mushroom cloud formed and erasers were thrown around the yard.

"Heads up!" I heard Gazzy yell right before another explosion went off. Nudge jumped to the side and narrowly avoided a piece of… well you can guess. Suddenly she turned around and swung a fist into the nearest eraser that had jumped past the flock's small circle around me. I heard myself yell as I saw a white muzzle clasp around Iggy's left arm. He quickly used his powerful legs to jump up and as he spun in the air his right leg connected with the erasers head and the jaws let go. The circle around me was getting smaller and smaller.

Angel's POV

My hands shook as I gripped the soft black fur beneath me. I watched as her head swung to the side before she jumped up in the direction easily leaping over several erasers that were fighting each other.

_The smell is getting stronger; he's over here somewhere…_

I opened my mind a little ways farther and reached out to the surrounding consciousness. _There!! I can hear him faintly… _

Beneath me she moved and at the same moment she landed she pounced again this time landing were my thoughts had directed her. I had learned that she can only speak with someone if she's touched them, so she was relying on my connection with Fang.

"M-Max…" Fang moaned as I lightly jumped off of her back and ran over to him. This was bad... really bad…

Max's POV

Suddenly Iggy turned around and caught my eye and I nodded. We both knew we weren't going to last a moment longer. He stepped closer to me and I grabbed his leg lightly with my hand showing him where I was. He picked me up and at the same moment that I yelled "Up and away!" I felt his arms tighten around me as he cradled me gently in his arms. I couldn't help but think of Fang…_ Where is he? What had happened? Oh please please let him be okay…_

I felt the air rushing past my face as we were suddenly air born. A horrible pain started to tear at my heart and I felt as if I had left Fang there… in that jumble of bodies.

"I'm so glad you are okay Max" Iggy's voice broke through my thoughts, "I… we were so afraid…"

"We aren't out of this yet" I mumbled my thoughts returning instantly to Fang.

"What is so great about hi-" but Iggy was cut off as a yowl reached our ears. I looked down and saw my baby Angel flying towards us then suddenly turn around and drop down to the ground to were the cat was struggling to fight off eraser with a limp form on her back. _Fang._ Suddenly I rolled out of Iggy's arms and spread my wings feeling the spot where the one had broken cry out in pain but I ignored it and used my wings to slow my decent.

"Max!!!" Iggy's shout pierced my ears.

As I landed I made sure to take out a few erasers. I spun on my heals and ran towards were Fang was limply draped over the cats back.

"Fang! Fang oh Fang please" I shut up suddenly though as set of claws racked down my thigh only barely scratching it because of how I'd turned. _Angel! I need you to try to send a thought to all the erasers closest to us!_ I yelled in my mind. That always manages to be an odd sounding line. She nodded then closed her eyes flapping just out of the erasers reach.

One, two, three. Suddenly all the nearest erasers froze and I jumped into the air at the same time the cat did unfurling her large black wings nearly hitting my on the down stroke. She wobbled in the air for a moment then stabled out and we made our way out of reach safely in the air. We knew, though, that we wouldn't be any ware near safe until the school was millions of mile away.

"Max! Fang! Angel!" The flock yelled in unison as we reached them.

"Okay guys lets head out of here before they send something else after us" my voice lost volume as I spoke and suddenly my wing gave way and I was free falling.

"Tuck in your wings Max!" I obeyed in time for Iggy to amazingly catch me and swoop back up to the others.

"Max! Are you okay!?" Nudge and Gazzy said at the same time.

"Ya, just a little beat up but nothing a good night's sleep can't heal."

"Hey Max, were we going now to anyway?" Iggy's voice was soft but still surprised me because I wasn't use to him being so close.

"Well… I was thinking-"

"Um Max?" Nudge's voice cut me off, "what happened to Fang's, err, wings?"

"We are going to my mom's place; maybe she will be able to help Fang"

"But, but Max his _wings_..."

"He _will_ get them back. I'm not going to give up until he does." I moved my head carefully so I could pear around Iggy at the limp Fang. He was draped in-between the cat's wings and it looked like Angel had tied him there with something.

_I will carry him for you to your mother's house. _

I thought about all the things this stranger had done to help us out already. She helped break Fang out then when she could have flown of instead she stayed behind and risked her life to save Fang and I. She might be strange and very unusual, plus another mouth to feed would be hard, but she was one of us now. Even the flock seemed to have warmed up to her already. Maybe my circle could grow a little bigger… just this once.

"Hey you guys, what do you think of adding another member to this family?" the flock's gazes all turned to the cat and one by one they answered.

"We could use the help"

"Another set of eyes, ears, and nose could be very useful"

"You guys will need a replacement after I leave to marry Akila"  that was total.

"Of course she can join us!! Oh please please please let her join us Max?" Angel pleaded.

"Okay then it is decided. Cat, would you like to risk death and Gazzy's digestive system at the cost of being a member of our flock? You get the benefit of cookouts and cozy caves."

Angel made everyone touch the cat's skin and they did so with puzzled faces which turned even more shocked then transformed to smiles as they heard the cat's reply. _I would love nothing more than to join you all ^.^ _(yes she had a smile in her voice).

_Oh and Max, my name is Kita._

**How was that? Please review!!!! **

**I have an idea… but I need yens all onion on this (onion is funner to say then opinion). See I like having the rated T version so that all the folks that don't like anything to bad will still get to read it, but I am a sucker for the details and I have some gruesome major adult rated things I want to add, so I was thinking about if I could put up an adult version of this story? It would have everything just… less as censored and some deleted scenes… I wants to hear yens all onions on this!!! **

**Also, what did ya think of Kita as her name? Tehe there is actually a story behind that!!! **

**Well I've made this longer then I should have made my note, so Tata for now!!! I'll do my best to motivate myself into updating soon!!!**


	10. Mom

**Hello again**

**Okay… I know I owe you guys a few chapters so this one will be a freebee but if I don't get at least seven reviews on this one I will not update the story ever again, but if I do get seven reviews I solemnly swear I will update within a week, deal?**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep saying this or can I be done now? I DON'T OWN MAXIMUME RIDE BOOKS OR STORY LINE THERE!!!**

Max's POV

"We've been flying for hours Max… can we take a break?" Gazzy's impatient voice broke the silence that had surrounded us since I had asked Kita to join the flock. Okay so who was the one that had gotten capture, tested, and had to fight a bunch of vicious eraser? Moi! But who was complaining about being tired?

_He IS just a little kid Max_

Okay Okay, I thought then added out loud "Alright, we are getting close to um pink rock or something maybe we can find a place to rest there."

"Yellowstone, oh come on Max it is only the first National Park ever! You kids really have no appreciation for culture or anything!" Total yipped from Iggy's backpack.

"Oh I've heard of there! They have geysers and hot springs and the Old Faithful Lodge and elk and wolves and bears and buffalo-"

"Bison" Total interrupted Nudge "Buffalo are what you find in Africa, you know like water buffalo? Bison are the species in Yellowstone. It drives me insane how no one gets this!"

"Wait, hot springs? Like... the things you soak in?" I asked images of warm water and hot baths filling my head.

"Well there are a few you can be in... but most of them are too dangerous and to hot, plus no dogs are allowed!" Total huffed and shifted around in the backpack.

_Is your mother's place much further? _

"No, it isn't too far from here"

"What?" Iggy said turning his sightless gaze on to me. I felt my cheeks heat up from his stair even though he couldn't see. I didn't like the feeling so I sped up and flew ahead a little ways. What was up with Iggy anyways? He didn't even so much as say HI to Fang since we got back and he keeps looking at me…

_You are going to have to talk to him soon_ two voices said at once and I realized it was Kita and THE voice.

_Tehe geese Max your head is sure full of voices._ Cute little innocent Angel…

"Look at the lake… it's so clear and... colorful!" Nudge said in awe.

"Ya! And look how BIG it is!!" I could visualize one of those cartoons with Gazzy's jaw dropping to the floor. It was a funny image and I laughed softly.

"Funny?" my wings skipped a beat in surprise as I heard Fang's soft voice. I looked to my right to see that Kita had been keeping up with me this entire time.

"Ya, just imagining Gazzy's jaw dropping to the floor. I guess I'm still a bit off mentally since the… school."

"I…me to" I looked into his dark chocolate eyes right before he turned his head to look away. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like... to know that you could never fly again... never feel that freedom. I shook my head.

"I _will_ find a way to get your wings back Fang, I won't give up until I do… I _promise_," he didn't even turn his head to look at me.

"LOOK AT ALL THAT SMOKE!!!!!!" the younger kids all shouted at once.

"I wonder what it feels like, maybe-" Iggy's hand ever so faithfully landed on nudges mouth before she goes on any more. I look over at him and was about to give him a thumbs up when I remembered he couldn't see. Sometimes it was just so hard to remember.

"Hey guys? Mom's isn't much further I think we should try to make it in one big chunk" I looked back at my flock reassessing the damage of the recent fight. Only Kita, Fang and I were the worst off, but the other had some pretty bad injuries to…

"Okay, I can make it"

"Me to, and so can the rest" Angel beamed a big smile at me.

I watched the elk grazing beneath us as we flew on and I tried to imagine what it would be like to have a life like that. _It wouldn't suit you Max, and they are constantly on the run as well._ Nice of you to show up voice, so do you think there is a way to help Fang? Silence was my only response, of course.

"Hey Max?" I was startled out of my thoughts.

"Uh oh yes Iggy?" we were flying a bit ahead of the others; Kita had fallen back with the kids leaving Iggy and I up here alone.

"I was just wondering… what exactly happened to you and Fang?"

"I guess just obstacle course, dog crates, wings, and err Ari tried to do something… but he's not himself I think they did something when they brought him back to life so that this time it's only his darker feelings."

"Oh"

"You're starting to sound like Fang you know that?"

"Sorry, just thinking a lot"

"It's okay Ig, anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Well…" Oh no hear it comes, I thought.

"Hey Max!!! Do you think your mom will be okay with us coming?" thank you Angel thank you thank you thank you!!!

"Yeah sweetie, I'm positive"

"Okay! Just checking!"

_You ARE going to have to talk to him Max…_

I know Kita… I just… want to talk to Fang first about… us.

We both feel silent absorbed in our own thoughts as the ground beneath us changed and hours flew by. Suddenly it seemed we were above a town and I was worrying about if mom really WAS okay with us visiting again. Last time we had visited her new house in Canada she had been surprised and asked us to stay with her but in the end we couldn't because of the whole "Max has to save the world" thing. Now, though, with Fang in his condition and knowing what he wants… Maybe I can ask her if her offer is still open.

We flew past the town just a little ways and over towards a small mountain were we could see the smallest trace of metal glistening in the sunset. After circling a few times we landed on a small green flat field right behind the house. Well to small for a football field but big enough for a family of bird kids plus a normal family to play soccer in.

The sun's last rays were causing tiny dew drops that slept on the grass to sparkle while the tall deciduous trees surrounding the field loomed over casting dark shadows. I was the first to step from the shadows into the last rays of sun then walk slowly to the small rock way that lead to the back door.

The flock fallowed cautiously behind, a lifetime of staying hidden being shown in there inaudible steps. The house has a small back porch complete with a chiminea **(okay first one of these I've done but I can't remember how to spell this word…)**, grill, stone fireplace with circular stone seats around it, and a see-through glass double door. It was heaven for all of us and had been so hard to leave the first time. Good thing I didn't plan on leaving this time, if we were allowed to stay that is. See… we kind of left in the middle of the night last time without even saying goodbye.

Three conscious knocks.

"Max!!" my head snapped up and I saw Ella leaning out from the upstairs balcony.

"Hey Ella, sorry about last time. Err, we were kind of wondering if we could stay again?"

"Of course you can" mom said opening the doors and wrapping me in a big hug. "It is nice to have you home."

"Thanks, nice to be home" I added self consciously. I'm not a very good mushy girl.

"How long are you planning to stay this time?" Mom said when she was done hugging everyone and was eyeing Fang and Kita curiously.

"Well…" I looked over at Fang and caught his eye. "If it isn't too much trouble, I was wondering if maybe we could take you up on your previous offer. You are right, it's time we tried to have a normal life again and recharged our batteries."

"Yeah!"

"Thanks Max!"

"Oh can we Dr. M-"

"You can just call me mom"

"Can we mom can we?"

"Yeah, please can we?"

"Of course, I would love to have you all!"

"Even Kita?"

"Is that…" Kita rubbed her head against mom's hand then spoke so we all could hear (except Ella).

_I'm Kita, I can leave out here if I must it would be easy enough._

"No! Kita shares a room with Max" I stared at Angel quizzically. "You'll see Max."

"Alright, then it is settled. You all get to live with Ella and I for as long as you want, but I have a few rules you will all learn and abide by, but for now the important thing is to get you all back to health! It looks like you've been through a lot, let's go in and get settled then can I hear of what you've been up to?"

"Okay!"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks mom" I said hugging her again. "Oh, Fang... he lost his wings… I was wondering if you knew of any way we could get them back?" I don't know what my face showed but apparently it had more sadness and hope on it then I thought for her eyes softened even more and she hugged me tighter.

"I will try my best, I promise."

**Soooo less as evil of a cliffy.**

**By the way, I am about to fulfill the wishes of the ever so persistent Fang fan club! Wings ARE coming!!!**

**REVIEW!!!! ATLEAST SEVEN!!! DON'T FORGET!!!! Yes I know I'm demanding but I was really disappointed with my last chapter, was it that bad?**


	11. Good Morning

**Hellos**

**Thank you all for the reviews!! As I promised, a new chapter!**

**Thanks for pointing out a few things I missed; I was in such a hurry to write this chapter yesterday I didn't read through it to see if I missed nay details. I hope this cleared a few things up.**

**Okay okay CALM DOWN everyone. I get it, you don't like miggy. Well to tell you the truth I am a full-fledged believer in Fax. Also, Iggy is like my favorite character to (hence why some of the things happened in the story I wrote with my cousin) so rest assured everything will get sorted out nicely, or wait don't get rested assured because I don't want you to know what will happen! I can't tell you what is going to happen because that would ruin the point of everyone reading the story!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JP does.**

As we pulled away from the hug my mom suddenly gasped, Kita had walked out from the shadows and onto the moonlit porch. I hadn't mentally taken note of how bad Fang looked because we all looked bloody and beaten up; it is how we often looked. Now, though, I noticed that his black cloths had the extra darkness that wetness creates and shimmering crimson drops fell onto the moon bleached porch.

"What… what happened?" I could tell she was still trying to keep her voice in check but finding Fang in his condition had broken mom's resolve.

"Oh yeah, Fang…" Gazzy started but paused as if not sure what all to tell mom. We usually kept on a "Flock only" basis with information but mom was different. The others had all seen Fang's new condition but after the escape they had understood enough to keep quiet their questions. Everyone knew the school meant bad things and trauma; we didn't need to ask what happens because it's always bad.

"Can we wash up first? It's been a long… however many days or weeks it has been. We could all do with a hot shower and a long nap" I looked over at Fang and felt a prick of panic. What if it was more serious then I had thought originally? I shook my head again. Why had I become so soft? Was it because of Fang? Had that made me vulnerable like I had been afraid it would?

"Sure sweetie, all of you can sleep in the same rooms you did last time and …Kita is it?" she nodded her great head, "Kita can you fallow me?" Kita nodded her head again too tired to project her voice I guessed and we all filed into the grand house after my mother.

After the arctic exploration with Dr. Fantastic my mom started an organization and they gave her a new house to live in. **(see book four and five, except I relocated house) **The house was perfect, located in a secluded part of Canada on a peaceful and very green hill near the Montana border.

The house contained a grand total of thirteen rooms. There was a room for Ella and I that had the balcony and overlooked the porch and small field. It took up the entire back wall and was located on the third floor. Also up there was Mom's room which looked the opposite direction and a bathroom. In the middle floor were Iggy, Gazzy, and Fangs room along with Nudge and Angel's room, a bathroom, and a small study for mom. On the bottom floor was the kitchen, TV/living room, dining room, third bathroom, laundry room, and lastly a small room mom used as a vet's office when she had to take work home or in our case for when we were injured.

I stumbled up the stairs after saying goodnight to the kids and tucking each of them in and checking up on Fang now located in Mom's vet room. Ella was sitting on her bed that was on one side of the room and I slowly made my way to the other bed. It felt like it had been years since I had last been home. I hadn't realized how much I missed this place…

"Um Max?" Ella said quietly.

"Yeah?" I grumbled trying to sound nice because she was my sister but just wanting to go to sleep.

"I'm really glad your back."

"I'm glad to be back to, good night sis."

Then next thing I knew I woke up to bright light on my face. I feel out of the bed confused for a second of where I was then I remembered.

"Ugh…" stupid light waking me up, stupid me for sleeping to long.

"Hey Max? You okay?" I snapped my head to look up at Iggy.

"Uh, yeah just forgot where I was for a second" not now please not now I'm too sleepy for this.

_If not now then when? Would you rather it is in a field just the two of you?_

Good Morning Kita.

_Good Morning Max, I hope it is okay I slept in the room with Fang? He's doing okay, your mother already stitched him up and now he's with the rest of the flock on the porch eating lunch._

"LUNCH!?!?!?! HOW COME NO ONE WOKE ME!?!?!"

"Uh, oh talking to Kita?"

"Yeah, sorry Ig. So err anything else you wanted?"

"Well… I wanted to ask you…do you want to go on a walk with me later to check the surroundings?" what could I say to that? 'Uh sorry but I don't want to take the risk of you asking me something embarrassing' I couldn't say that!

"Sure, can we do it later though after brea-lunch?"

"Fine by me."

I watched as he left then I turned and saw a pile of cloths sitting on a chair at the base of my bed with a note. The note read "I know you don't have any cloths so here is your allowance from my closet for today". I made a mental note to thank Ella as I changed into the tank top and jeans then tied my hair back leaving one long bunch of what-would-be bangs hang free. Hey it looked cool don't judge me.

When I reached the bottom floor I peeped my head into Fang's temporary room (I refused to think of it as anything else) and say the red covering the sheets… and on the floor…

I closed the door silently and made my way to the kitchen next were I found four sandwiches stacked up with another note reading "For Max, do not eat if you aren't her" which caused me to laugh.

"Mourning Max!!" Angel yelled from the porch then ran in and hugged me fallowed by a small red/orangey well groomed housecat.

"Mourning sweetie, please don't tell me mom bought you a pet…?" This comment caused her to look down at the cat that looked up at her and they both chuckled!

"Max, it's Kita! I found out she can change shape!" looking closer I saw the tell tale sign of feathers against fur and was able to pick out her wings.

"Oh" was all I said in response not knowing how to cover up my mistake.

"Come out here with us Max, the temperatures great and even Fang is looking lots better!" the thought of Fang made me hurry up after Angel. Will he still want me or had that been more of a thing brought on by the dramatic moments we kept sharing? Maybe he would be mad at me… Ugh why was I worrying about this!?

I walked out onto the porch and found everyone seated in various spots chatting, chilling, and otherwise having a grand time. It made me so happy to see them all like this. I noticed Fang sitting in a hammock that was slung between to tree that the corner of the porch had been built around. When he saw my gaze I raised a hand beckoningly and I walked over to him sitting carefully next to him. To my utter surprise he wrapped him strong arms around me and pulled me closely to his side.

"Good Morning Max" I gazed into his beautiful eyes feeling soft and vulnerable.

"Good Morning Mr. Sunshine" I snickered and was rewarded by a heart breaking smile.

"Sleep well grumpy?"

"Well considering having to sleep under the same roof as you, I slept pretty well" we sat for a moment just watching the kids as they got up and ran around the yard then a football flew out of the top balcony and I looked up to see Gazzy jumping out and unfurling his wings. Fang's head dropped immediately and I could have sworn I saw a tear drip onto the wood beneath us.

"I promise Fang… If it is the last thing I do…" he didn't look at me but his arm tightened pulling me even closer.

"Your mom left while you were sleeping to go do some research" he kept his gaze on the field watching Gazzy and Nudge yelling at each other for some reason or other. I was about to yell something at them when Iggy walked over and sorted things out.

"I was wondering…" I watched Iggy and Nudge run off together after the football smiling and laughing, Iggy fallowing the sound of Nudges footsteps.

"Hum?"

"What… will we tell the flock? What... are we?" I never let my eyes leave the flock as Angel stole the ball leaving a dazed looking Nudge and headed off toward the opposite side of the field. I would need to talk to her AGAIN about abusing her power…

"If you don't mind" Fang started lifting my head and kissing the back of it lightly causing a small blush to form, "I would love to be able to claim you as my girlfriend, even though that term sounds so…" I looked up into his dark eyes which seemed to be asking permission.

"I'd love it to" I murmured under my breath still feeling the heat at my cheeks. "They will find out one way or other, maybe we should just tell them."

"Okay," his face was suddenly only centimeters from mine and I leaned closer eliminating the distance and softly kissed his beautiful lips only to freeze feeling extremely embarrassed and wondering what in the world I was doing. Before I could get up though Fang's arms wrapped tighter around me as he kissed me back and I found myself enjoying it kissing back with passion, the feel of his soft lips against mine, of him, his scent.

"Hey Max!! Mom's back!" Fang and I broke apart suddenly as Ella ran up pointing at a small silver van making its way through the trees before parking in the gravel area designated for cars. I looked over at Fang.

"She's home early" was all he said but I could since the extreme tension emanating from his entire body. We got up slowly using each other for support then we walked side by side hand in hand towards mom and whatever news she brought. I could hear the footsteps as the rest of the flock joined us all nervous and jumpy. This could decide our future. If Fang never got his wings back then everything would change. Although, everything was changing one way or another. I had no idea how much it was truly going to change though.

"Hey everyone! You all look so much better" Mom said smiling. We fallowed her as she walked to the back of the car to get some books and bags and boxes which we all helped her carry into the house. We were all too nervous to ask the big question.

_If you want I could ask...?_ I looked down at the small red cat weaving between my legs and shook my head in a silent no.

Mom stopped outside of her study and set down the pile she was carrying in order to open the door. We all waited. One by one we filed in after her and set down our own piles. Finally she sat down in the chair and turned to look at us.

"Can I talk to Fang and Max along first?" No one moved.

"We have all been through hell, whatever there is to say we want to be here so we can take it together"

"Alright, well..." mom paused and rested her elbows on her knees and laced her fingers together "There is a way to get his wings back that I can perform on him and little extra equipment is needed then what I have here and what you all brought in from my car." Sighs of relief filled the room for a moment but were shortly then cut off at the look on my mother's face. "It is a liquid substance that I will inject into your bloody stream that contains a formula. This formula is designed to supercharge your regenerative abilities and stimulate your DNA to in short make your body grow knew wings. The whole processes should take around two weeks to a month just too gradually give you the substance and grow your wings. The rehabilitation will then take months to do in order to strengthen your wings and get them back into flyable condition. The whole process will be frankly very painful."

"So?" I tightened my grip on Fang's hand and looked up to see the set of his jaw, he wanted this so badly. It looked like he was going to get his wish, Fang could deal with pain. We were all used to pain.

We stayed silent as her gaze left us to stare at an invisible point on the floor. "That is… if the substance doesn't affect the wrong part of your DNA or cause an unknown side effect or…" she paused again as the clock ticked slowly announcing each separate second with a new tick. "Your body might reject the unknown substance and ultimately end up killing you. The chance of this is over 98 percent because of the components of the substance."

I felt tears fighting at the corner of my eyes.

"I'll do it."

**TADA!!! Clifffyyyyyy!!!**

**Alrighty, here is the new deal. **

**100 new reviews and I swear I will update before tomorrow. (Haha good luck with that)**

**20 new reviews I guarantee by tomorrow**

**10 new reviews I guarantee before Friday**

**5 new reviews and you might get it by the Friday after next Friday**

**3 new reviews and maybe by the end of the month**

**No new reviews and I might update when school gets out or maybe next year…**

**So it depends on you all when the next chapter will be posted!!! It is sitting in my notebook ready to be typed up and let me tell you… I am so proud of it I feel like a soccer mom with a winning child boasting to everyone even if they don't wish to hear it.**

**Bla bla bla!!!!**


	12. Rain

**Hellosssss,**

**I tried to update yesterday but something happened which made writing impossible for me, but now I'm back in the mood for writing and this chapter is my work of art. **

***makes a small bombardment trench and latches down the hatches ready for an attack***

**Oh, before I prepare for you all killing me, I'll hand out tissues again. I almost cried as I wrote this even though I know how the story ends.**

**Disclaimer: JP owns maximum Ride, I own plot.**

As the words left his lips a stone sank deep into my heart compressing my chest and restricting my breathing. I could feel a chill run down my spine as a brooding storm chased away the sun's warmth. Conflicting thoughts ran through my troubled mind but nothing took hold. Everything around became unstable, liquefied, turned on edge. Little did I know that this was just the beginning.

"Already then," mom said after a long pause, "now that's settled I just need to go into town to pick up a few supplies. Everything we will need for the liquid solution is easily attainable and should only take me… by this afternoon to get."

That meant if anything went wrong then Fang and I only had one last afternoon together.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" My mother's voice broke through the dull fog surrounding me and for a second I was considering telling Fang not to do it, but I couldn't. No matter how much I wanted to be with him, he wanted to have his wings back and I would support him in his decision. I felt so weak, as if everything around me was crumbling and all I could do was hold on to the thought of Fang to keep me from falling into an abyss.

"I'm sure." His voice was emotionless and as I looked up into him dark eyes they seemed to be made of stone. He looked down, then, into my eyes and smiled softly.

"I'll be off then, be careful everyone" mom sighed as she stood up and walked out of the room at the same moment the rest of the flock seemed to come alive.

We walked back outside fallowing behind my mother. Once out, I looked up and noticed a group of clouds covering the sun were moments ago there had been none in sight. Even the sky was getting ready for the storm. We waved as mom drove back down the path as the trees danced in the slight breeze.

"Wow" Gazzy started then stopped at a loss for words.

"This is so great!" Nudge smiled excitedly, "You can get your wings back! You're super strong to so I know you can make it through the surgery!" Was I the only one that felt the pull of a storm?

"I hope everything goes okay" I looked over to see my little baby staring up at me with tears in her beautiful eyes. Oceans were held back, I wish I could release it all but I had to stay strong, and the flock needed me. I needed them.

"How about we get another game of soccer going? We need to pass the time and spend all this excitement somehow." I looked at my sister and she nodded. I think she sensed the storm to. The kids all nodded and added different words for "okay" as they ran after her already dividing back into teams. Nudge's white teeth shining out against her chocolate skin, Gazzy's blond hair defying gravity, Iggy's sightless eyes tracking the ball faster than anyone else's, Angel's blond curls dancing with her across the field, and my sisters happy smile at being a part of the flock. Kita, I noticed, did not join this time and instead turned into a Lynx and hopped up onto a low hanging branch of a tree. Her coat was fluffed out; she felt the storm as well.

"Max?" I looked up and was startled by how close Fang's angelic was to mine.

"Y-yes?" He didn't respond in words though, instead he leaned his head closer to mine and placed his hand gently on my cheek holding my head in his strong hand. For a moment the stone lifted and I floated up to gently kiss those perfect lips. The moment ended quickly, though, as Iggy walked up from the field and ducked his head in embarrassment.

"You said you'd come for a walk with me Max?" The stone fell back into my heart only this time it felt slightly heavier and breathing became difficult once again.

"Now? Okay" I said simply but before I could take a step forward, Fang's hand entwined with mine and he leaned forward, his cheek gently brushing mine.

"Please come back soon?" The only response I was capable of was a slight nod as I fallowed Iggy off around the field.

We walked till the trees consumed the end of the field and we were hidden in their shade. Some scouting mission that was.

"I... err… Max" Iggy stuttered and I stayed silent giving him time to get this out. "So you and Fang are…?"

"Ya, we are one."

"Okay." He fell silent and I was afraid this would only brood in his mind so I decided to give him a bone.

"You know, Nudge has grown up nicely, I'm amazed at how much of a beautiful young woman she has become…" Iggy looked up suddenly seeing past me and I knew his thoughts were on the right track. "Do you mind if we walk back? I want to spend time with Fang before the…" I couldn't finish the subject. Iggy looked away but I thought I saw a tear in his eye.

"I hope everything goes well." The storm had reached his senses as well.

As we walked back side by side into the field I saw his eyes tracking Nudge and a new look replaced the one that had been there seconds ago. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye and I looked up just as Fang wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He had followed us.

"Good save" I heard him whisper then chuckle. I went to elbow him then remembered what was coming and stopped.

"Want to go sit down again? You wounds haven't fully healed yet…"

"They will heal while my wings are growing." We both looked away from each other but I felt that he had much hope that it would turn out okay. The hammock was the same as before, but somehow it felt darker, heavier. Fang sat down first and while I was in the processes of doing so as well he suddenly laid back and pulled me with him to his chest. I laid there enjoying his warmth and being this close to the one thing I loved most in this world.

We stayed like that for and endless amount of time. I never let my eyes drift from his face and they felt just as determined as I was to etch into memory his every feature. It felt like I was seeing him for the first time. His eyes danced around, sometimes watching me and other times watching the sky, or the kids. I didn't know what he was thinking but I felt it was not ok to ask. The forest grew darker and darker as clouds filled the sky, crowding closely together as so to all fit.

The sound of tires pushing rocks awoke us from our thoughts and we sat up slowly. I watched as my mother's car wove down the dark path as the trees loomed around threateningly. When she parked everyone ran up again to help with the equipment. Iggy and Nudge were in a deep conversation, talking with much spirit, and smiles. One by one we went around to the back to pick up something to carry.

Slowly Fang and I got up, hand in hand, and walked to join the others. By the time we got to the car there was nothing left to carry so we just fallowed behind the others. When we got to the door mom stopped us.

"It will take a little while to set everything up, with Ella helping it shouldn't take too long though. We will call you when it's time." Fang and I turned around walking in a daze into the now empty field. I sat down first and he fallowed my lead.

Words could not fight their way to my lips so I laid down silently feeling a warmth as Fang's Body pressed against my side. We watched the sky darken, the trees whip around, the grass sway. Suddenly I was overcome with emotion and in a wild burst of it I rolled over into Fang who had propped up onto his side in order to watch me. I huddled against his chest as he sat up pulling me into his comfortable lap. Tears broke through the levies and I was unable to stop them from staining Fang's shirt. He held me tighter and rocked back and forward slowly.

"I love you Max," I looked up into his chocolate eyes as his soft hand held my cheek while his fingers wiped away my tears.

"I love you to Fang." I wanted to stay like this, forever, here in his arms.

_It's time_ Kita jumped down from her branch and ran up to Fang and me pressing her thick fur to my calf. It felt reassuring. We got up and walked together back to the house. Each step got heavier and heavier. Suddenly a drop fell to my head and I looked up in time to catch another one with my cheek. The rain had come.

We walked in, soaked thoroughly, and were met by a silent group of bird kids all with trembling hands and wet eyes. We had all become soft, but if any was an occasion to would not this be it? My mom met us there as the flock converged on Fang and I. Everyone hugged Fang wiping away each other's tears and murmuring soft words of "Good luck". Everyone felt the storm; it was here in all our hearts. The outside world was just an echo.

"Are you ready?" My mom asked and Fang only nodded in response.

"You don't have to do this Fang," Iggy said suddenly looking sightlessly and knowingly into Fang's eyes. He had become the strong Iggy I remembered once again.

"I know," was Fang's response and he shone a smile that lightened the room as a last ray of sun. We fallowed mom then into the reserved room and Fang turned to me before we entered. His strong arms wrapped around me one last time and I felt a whisper soft kiss upon my cheek. Then we walked in.

"Come over here and lie on the bed, we will have to strap your arms and legs down just in case you convulse. My stomach twisted and the stone grew heavier. Fang simply nodded and obeyed orders, giving my hand one last squeeze. "Now I will give you some stuff to knock you out for the worst part of this, unless you want to stay awake."

Fang shrugged, "asleep works for me."

We strapped Fang down and I noticed a flair of panic creep into his eyes. Mom cleaned the skin on his arm then picked up the needle.

"Promise you'll come back Fang." Rain poured down my cheeks.

"I promise."

"I love you." He smiled, it faded though as the anesthesia did its job and he was soon deep into sleep, or whatever it was you went to when something like that took you out. I held his hand, even while it went limp I never let go.

"Okay, time for this stuff" mom said lifting up a different needle after having hooked Fang up to a set of different tubes and what not that somehow he was able to keep looking like an angel. I kept my eyes on Fang as mom injected him with what could be his killer. I hated this so much.

Please Fang, I thought, please make it back to me.

* * *

Three weeks later.

I sat by his bed side, his cold hand in mine, listening to the beep of his heart rate monitor and the raging storm outside. It had never stopped storming, everyday it got worse and worse, just as my love had gotten better and better, or was it worse as well?

Ella shifted in her chair, they weren't very comfortable chairs but I guess I had been sitting in them long enough to not notice anymore. I let my gaze drift from the window back to my loves face. His eyes were stilled closed; shadows had grown under them giving him a sickly appearance. I kept telling myself it was just an appearance.

Suddenly the room grew quiet, to quiet. I couldn't tell what the source was. Had the wind let up? No, the trees still swung violently. I had thought that my body has been emptied of tears, but suddenly rivers ran down my cheeks. Why was it so quiet in here? What was wrong? Why? WHY?

Ella got up, her mouth moved but I couldn't hear anything. She walked over to his side and for some odd reason pushed two fingers to his risk, then the side of his throat. What was she doing? She said something else, I didn't hear it either, and then ran out of the room.

A few moments later my mom ran in. She did the same weird things Ella had done, and then turned off the machine. No! I wanted to cry out, that was what was helping him live. My mom reached into the cupboard and took out a white sheet, which she covered him with. I got up, they must both have gone insane, and why were they covering him up now? They couldn't cover up his face he needed to breathe! My mom came up to me then and wrapped her arms around me. I fought against her and shoved her off to get back to his side. I leaned over him, tearing the sheet off, and saw raindrops dripping onto his face.

No.

Oh no…

Please…

You promised…

Fang…

I ran. People tried to stop me, but I didn't recognize anyone now. I think I was screaming, everyone looked at me weird as I passed by. How could they sit there like that? How could they just hang their heads? Didn't they feel this pain to?

White walls surrounded me on both sides and I felt like I had before. I had to get to his room, he'd be there, and I knew he would. I had to get there and save him before the white coats did something. I was running to slow though, far too slow. I looked to my right and saw a large black cat running besides me. She would help me get to Fang, she knew the way.

I burst out through the back door and quickly took flight into the sky. Kita stayed by my side. She knew I had to get to him, before they experimented on him, that damn red coat. I'll kill them; I'll kill them all if they touch him.

Wind fought against me trying to slow me down, but I put on supper speed. I knew how to fly in this weather. I had to get to him before he stepped off the cliff, before the red coat gets him, before Ari catches us. I was flying too so, far too slow. So I went faster.

Kita was there, I don't know how she kept up but she stayed there. We had to reach Fang, he needed us, I loved him and he was waiting for us.

A big building that was undergoing construction suddenly sprang out of the trees beneath us. They had him. I'd kill them all. That red coat. Red with blood. His blood.

I landed before a group of erasers, with Kita at my side.

* * *

Lightening danced across the dark walls followed shortly by a trembling thunder who shook the small huddled desolate forms crouched over a cold bed. Silent sobs echoed in the broken hearts as each second ticked slowly by, followed by another. An angel lays upon a stone alter his midnight black hair covering chocolate eyes, beautiful raven wings hanging limply off the bedside. Threatening clouds were too dense for the first rays of morning light to break through. The storm raged on immensely, but instantly was tamed and all was silent as a cold thud rang from a dead heart.

* * *

"Max…"

**I think this is the biggest cliffy I have left so far. This isn't the end of the story, there is a lot more coming, and the sunshine does return. **

**I left a lot of spoilers in here for the end of the story, so for those who can read between the lines and find the truth of truths, this is your key. For the rest of you average folk you'll just have to hang in there with me as the story unfolds.**

**I do not enjoy killing Fang, he is to me the paper version of the guy I love. That is probably why I can explain Max's love for him like I do, and how they interact.**


	13. Snow

**GUESS WHO'S BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**After three months of break I am finally ready to get this story back up and running. After my awesome 12****th**** chapter I found myself writing things that kinda just popped out of nowhere, and had to rhyme or reason. I thought that I could just go with it and end it quickly, but this story deserves so much better!!! After seeing that I am still getting people reading this story, I decided to revisit and revamp. Most of this chapter is the original chapter 13, with a few changed details at the end. The new chapter 14 is in the editing process at the moment, and will be up soon. Just in case you didn't catch on, the other chapters I wrote are being tossed out for the reason that I find myself unable to continue the story the way it was headed. But fear not!!! I have a brand new outline for the rest of the story written up and I'm so excited to see what everyone things of it!!!! So please hang in there with me and forgive me for the unexplained absence, it will be well worth your wait.**

**Like the fans I probably lost, I also seem to have lost my beta reader. I hope to be proven wrong!!! So I'll use that as an excuse for all the mistakes!!! Tehehhehe**

**(I wonder how many people will notice this new authors note and chapter .)**

**So without further delay I present to you the barely edited chapter 13!!! **

"_Max…"_

Max's POV

Soft waves, gentle, timeless, knowing, caring, holding, calm, loving, love… something stung inside me. Me… there is a me, I'm not this… this...I wanted to say goo but a different word stuck in my throat, not that I was really speaking. _Death._ Owe… the stinging worsened.

Light penetrated the soft darkness as feeling started to erase the numbness and calm that death and given me. I pondered for a moment if there was even still a me. My thoughts were interrupted though as sound broke the last strings of death holding me, how easy it was to think of death in that moment….

"MerrrrAAWWRRRR!!!!!!"

"HOLD IT DOWN DAMN IT"

"I got it I got it!!! Stop yelling!!!"

"Mmmerrrrrrrrggggrrrr"

"Just stab the thing already!!"

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light then closed them promptly giving up. I remembered that there was a reason for me not to care about anything anymore. What that reason was though, avoided me like sheep running away from wolves. Mmm sheep taste good, grumpy farmers aren't good but that night's dinner was worth it. Nudge even had a bite of it, the smell was so entrancing. Angel snuggled in my lap like an angel for once, and Fang…. "_Babump"_ My heart stopped. Everything stopped.

Numb, soft, gentle, waves of blackness holding, calming…

My POV

It was a cool and cozy December night. Plump, pure-white snowflakes floated down lazily from the calm blanketed sky, and landed gently upon waves of others, the same yet unique to their own. A baby's cry was heard in one household on that perfect December sixth afternoon. A mother's cry was heard from another. The beautiful feline was splayed haphazardly upon a soaked cloth in a small metal crate. Her belly fur was coated in thick red and a single unborn cub rested in white clad hands.

"We did it, we finally did it!"

"The wings, fur, consciousness, it's perfect!"

"Absolutely beautiful"

"We are geniuses!!!"

A tired paw reached out towards the small white shape only to be pushed away roughly by the latex hands. A soft growl which turned into a whimper escaped the mother before she dropped her powerful head as a series of spasms engulfed her feeble frame. A small cry was issued from the cub before the mother was unceremoniously dumped into a trash bin and left sitting there with a half eaten sandwich dirtying her spotted pelt.

That was the first, and last time Kita saw her mother.

Ever since that moment she knew nothing but pain and loss. Just as the flock and grown up so did she. Test after test was performed on her small body as the tiny cub grew into a beautiful replica of her mother.

She was the first of her kind. Not only had the white gloves successfully created a creature with the ability to communicated with her mind, change colors, shape, eyes, fly, and even speak human all in one big package, _6K2604n _was also the first creature they had had born from a living pair of breed parents who had survived. This, the ability of two creatures to breed and create viable young, meant that the scientist had created an entirely new species that was not, in the slightest way connected to actual naturally created DNA of any leaving or once living creatures. They thought themselves as powerful as any God because they, or so they believed, now could create life from nothing but their minds, ingredients, and hard work. Don't forget the luck involved.

She was shown off all over the world. Kept safe in whatever way was possible. They even once had her body put to sleep in such a way that if they hooked her mind up to something which could be connected to human thoughts, then that particular statistic person could hear, feel, and all in all experience Kita being cut open or performed upon in certain ways not suitable to explain. In short, the school lived up to the flock's entire evil feeling in one single cub.

She had experienced the flock only once before she met Max. In an underwater facility she was being held when the flock, with a lot of help, had rescued Max's mom, luckily for Kita she had been a top priority experiment and the few scientists that had escaped had known that they needed to rescue her as well. In that tragic event Kita lost the only friends she had had, they had been left behind in the evacuation and had drowned to death.

She had only been one years old then.

After that they had moved her around the world and eventually to the new and improved school, in which the flock had first been created, followed shortly by the arrival of the head Red Glove, or as Max called her Red Coat.

Then she saw Max and everything changed. She knew she had to help her, there was a bond placed that was inseparable. It was there before her birth and at the sight of Max only grew stronger. Kita had found her purpose in Max.

Kita's POV

My head rested limply upon my front paws as I lay in a field watching Max. When she unfurled her wings jumping into the air with a look of pure ecstasy on her face I turned my head feeling the painful sting of the metal collar fashioned around my neck and attached to a metal leash which was in turn attached to several wolf-boys. I watched her face in an uncharacteristic smile wishing for things to be better again.

Things were far from better, they had grown much worse.

After we had arrived at the school Max had fainted upon seeing the red glove and I had defended her as much as I could, but it was not enough.

Subconsciously I licked my wounded forepaw then returned my attention back to Max.

When the wolf-boys had overpowered me and captured both Max and I the white gloves instantly put us in crates. Max didn't wake up for a long time and there was talk of dissecting her. Eventually Max did come back to the world of the living, but she wasn't the same.

She didn't remember anything.

I tried over and over again to show her my memories but she just laughs and tells me that that couldn't have been her, not even Fang's name sparks anything in her mind. The Red Glove easily convinced her to fight for their cause and be the evil Max they had all wanted from the beginning. Max convinced them that I agreed and that I needed to stay by her side.

The main reason for her strong need of me I believe is that I'm the only connection she has left to her memories, and subconsciously she doesn't want to let that go. Or it could be that that was just my hopes being spoken and the truth was she only wanted me so much because of the link and because I was the only thing she remembered from her past.

I sighed heavily as I watched her happily soaring through the air while the white gloves took notes on every movement. Ari sat nearby in the grass running the green leaves through his furry fingers. I knew he missed the old Max. He tried to hide it but the truth was, she wasn't her. She wasn't the girl any of us knew and adored. The gloves loved this Max.

Finally she landed with a light thump in front of me distracting my thoughts and ran her fingers lightly over my head. "We'll get this collar off of you soon Kita! You just need to stop snapping at them!! They aren't as bad as they look trust me!!" with that she spun around and stood at attention for the Red Glove.

"Very well done," the honey sweet voice of the director cooed causing a shiver to run down my spine. "Your wing muscles are highly developed and your skill is incredibly more advanced then the V2erasers [version two]. Overall you performed more advanced then we had suspected. Obviously your early renegade years were useful to your development. We will have to think about this process for future experiments. And now that you are cooperating it turns out you are indeed the perfect specimen for saving the world. We can now move on to your training."

"Yes ma'am!" Max smiled and my heart grew heavier. What will they make her do now?

My heart rate sped up as Max then ran over to Ari who stood up and headed by her side towards on entrance back into the school. I got up and walked slowly up to them after the erasers holding my leash had detached it. When I caught up, to Max's distaste I growled at Ari.

"Kita I told you to stop that!" she scolded me, then looked up startled as Ari put an arm around her. She stopped dead in her tracks then screamed in pain and jumped away from a shocked Ari.

Maybe I was wrong and Fang was still in her mind, maybe she was still in there, if only she could come to terms with Fang's loss then Max would be back. There was, though, little hope she would ever return.

Max was gone.

**There you have it. I wonder if you picked up on the subtle differences from the original… They were important to change the story line!!!!**

**Please read and review!!! Some topics of discussion are: if you think I should make a separate story containing the original ending I had planned out? Should I tell you the secrets I had kept hidden from you with my original story line? And anything else you may have!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 14 coming in a few moments!!!**


	14. I Don't Want To Know

**Here we have it!!!!! New and improved chapter 14!!!!! Told you it would be up in a few minutes ^.-**

**I'll try to have chapter 15 up by late tomorrow, already have some of it written in my notebook.**

**It feels good to be back ^.^**

_Max was gone…_

Max's POV

Before Ari or I could reach the door a sharp whistle caught my attention and instinctually I turned to see the Director staring with a calculative expression. In her right hand was a silver whistle that glinted in the noon sun.

While signaling with her hand for me to wait the Director turned momentarily to look into the small crowd of scientists behind her. "Jeb? Let us use the newly developed serum on Max. I do believe it will have a very positive physical and emotional effect upon her. It might even allow our control and destructive possibilities to quadruple, at the least."

As if I wasn't curious enough, the puzzle of the commonly called upon Jed entered my mind as he walked forward, awkwardly slithering between the other scientists. From the moment I had woken up this man had been a constant figure in everything I did, like an overly obsessive parent. Jeb's eyes met mine and I noticed they were filled with intense, baffling sorrow. Who was this nervous man who always watched me in everything I did here?

"It's too dangerous," he spoke up once he reached the Director's side. I noted that his voice held more authority then I gave him credit for, easily overriding his shaken appearance and hinting at a past self. "The harmful side effects it causes are as frequent, if not more, to the many deaths we have already experienced. Most likely, she will die and we cannot take that risk!"

Switching my weight from one leg to the other, I wondered why this man worried so much about my well being. Was it just because I was an important experiment or was it something more?

"When will it be ready?" The director's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"It's too dangerous! The other trials-"

"When will it be ready?"

"They had brain aneurisms and unpredictable growths! If-"

"Mr. Batchelder, when will your concoction be ready to use?" Silence fell like a heavy winter coat onto all of us listening. Her voice had taken a freezing, toe curling quality that had the resisting scientist visibly trembling. It didn't take long for him to break.

"J-Just a few more months, please Emily, please?"

The cold brown eyes of the director bore into Jeb's in a small power struggle. As long moments passed without a single breathe being taken I found myself thinking about why it didn't bother me that they were arguing over something that would likely kill me. It was as if I didn't care for life anymore, didn't have a reason to live and was just floating along. Well that's interesting.

"Alright, you have one week to perfect it." Long, red painted fingernails swept through her perfectly in place hair in almost an upset gesture.

"Just a single week? We need at least six months." Everyone in the vicinity twitched, all feeling the tension grow. No one argued with the Director, no one.

"Two weeks. No more." With a rush of red she spun around on her 3-inch bloody red stilettos and started to walk through the terrified parting sea of scientists. Without pausing she gestured over her shoulder "Oh and Jeb? Don't ever attempt to argue or disobey me again. Always remember that I'm _letting_ you continue to work here because you _begged_ me." With that last scathing remark the director disappeared through the heavy door she had been walking towards.

Everything around me began to slightly spin as confusion clouded my thoughts. _Kita, who are these people? What have I forgotten? I heard the Director mention me being an escapee, what does she mean?_

_You did escape, you and the flock I keep telling you about. Please remember Max, remember Nudge and Angel, Gazzy and Iggy, F-_

_Kita.._ I sighed rolling my eyes as I reached over and placed a hand on her soft furred head. _Even if these things did happen to me, I don't remember them at all! You'd think if they were important I would remember! But I don't, and you know how frustrating it is? Everything around me seems based upon the past, and for some reason I can't remember any of it. Then on top of that everyone is telling me different stories of what happened and I barely know what to believe._

_You know you can believe me._

_I do, but it's so hard to really believe. And I… I kind of feel like I don't want to know, like what ever happened was really bad. If I really was in love with a guy who died, do I really want to remember that? _I turned my head up to the sky and felt the slight breeze running through my hair. Maybe I really didn't want to know, maybe I could get through all this not knowing. Making a snap decision I turned my attention back to my trusted companion. _Please leave it be Kita, I'll tell you if I want to know more but right now I need to be more concerned about getting weird new experiment they want to perform on me. Just let it drop please? _

_I can't let you live a lie Max, you are doing things that you never would have done otherwise. In this absent state you might even go as far as the coats want you to. I can't let that happen._

_Just let it drop for now ok? _With a sudden flourish of anger I stomped the rest of the way through the dead grassy field and towards a huge door. Grasping the handle angrily I tossed open the door and marched on in. I was growling under my breath as I made my way past white walls and eventually to a locked door.

"Damn it Kita, I open up to you and you push me past my limit. And where were those scientists when you needed them? Do they expect me to sleep on the floor while they have my empty cage of a room locked?

As I stood there tapping my grumpy foot on the speckled linoleum floor debating whether to hurt my pride and go back to Kita on the training field or to continue standing here like a moron, Ari's dog breathe suddenly tickled the back of my neck.

"Hey Max," I could still feel his hot breathe extremely uncomfortable on the back on my neck.

"Err, Ari can you not do that?"

"Do what?" Ari's voice sounded genuinely confused and for a moment I was going to forgive him for being creepy but then strong furry arms wrapped around my waist discouraging such kindness. Instantly my body reacted doing a 180 with my elbows nearly breaking his arms as they collided. My knee shot up then and Ari collapsed to the floor shouting curses between his clenched teeth.

"Damn it Max what the hell was that for?"

His pained face barely registered in my mind as black tendrils crept into my vision and started to eat the white washed surroundings. My vision quickly was turned to blackness.

**I'm trying to work on longer chapters, but the next one might be really really short because of how I want to break it up. Any who, hope you all enjoyed it!!!!**


	15. Too Early To Remember

**Yes, I know it isn't Friday… but do not fear I haven't stopped updating yet!**

**Wow, I never give Max a break do I? Maybe I should give her a day off soon… **

**OH EVERYONE! Guess what? The beta reader for this story is back! Hopefully all the confusing bits and horrid spelling/grammar won't leave you sick anymore! They deserve a round of applause!**

_My vision quickly was turned to blackness…_

Max's POV

_Warm dark wings surrounded us as my fingers tenderly and lovingly explored my black angel's perfect jaw line. I felt his hands rubbing my back lovingly where my wings joined skin. I moved my hands to his hair running my fingers into the beautiful dark lovely locks. Ever so slowly he moved his magnificent soft lips to mine. I could feel his warmth-_

"Max? It's going to be alright honey."

As quickly as it came the blackness disappeared taking with it the experience it had given me, like a glimpse of a memory or a deep desire. When the last tendrils had disappeared I found myself blinking from the intense light streaming in through the clear glass window across where we sat. I realized then that I was still in front of my room. How long had my vision lasted? What, exactly did happen?

All I could remember was someone with black wings or something holding me, then the voice that woke me up. Groggily I recognized the scientist from earlier who had argued with the director, I also noticed that he was holding me in his arms.

"le go o' meh" I mumbled turning my head away from him only to see Ari's half angry half worried face. That's when I remembered what had commenced prior to me blacking out. Crap.

_At least you aren't strapped to a table, with tubes sticking out of you. Though, that wouldn't be the first time._

"KITA SHUT IT! What part of 'I don't wanna know' do you not understand?" My scream reverberated off the stark white walls around us and fed back into my highly sensitive ears causing a slight headache.

"Wait, that's why you're still at the school isn't it? Because you do not remember what happened here, or the flock. Without them, you have no motivation. Interesting…" Jeb paused for a moment lost in thought while he stared at the floor.

Meanwhile my mind was reeling. _He had mentioned the flock, does that mean Kita's story was real? That was what, three people now who has said that term, could they all be pulling my wing?_ As I thought about this mysterious group of people a memory began to tug at the corners of my mind, just out of reach. But as the tug grew stronger and memories started to flow, so did a pain grow. This pain stung all over, like an electric shock was being administered to me and the more I remembered the more someone turned up the volume. And let me tell you, it hurt.

"Shut uuuup," I moaned, covering my ears with the palms of my hands. Insanely I started to mumble, then to shout in an attempt to pull myself out of the oncoming memory, and in turn from the pain.

It seemed like I would lose, the memory was slowly weaving its way into my consciousness while the pain's intensity increased. I was barely aware of my sweating palms pressing into my head with deadly force and the grabbing hands that tried to stop me. Dimly, I wondered why Kita wasn't in my head trying to help me. Suddenly, wisps of images, thoughts, and words started to come to me.

I was flying high above a reddish canyon with the hot sun glinting beautifully off of my dappled wings. Below me I could see faint the outline of five other flying people beneath me. Oddly, a strong feeling of love and protectiveness hit me.

Large manicured trees cast long shadows around us. In the dim light I could make out an expanse of reflecting water next to where I knelt in the sand. Pain raced through my body and my heart started to tear when I looked down upon a bloodied figure with long gashes in his chest. Slowly a name started to form in my mind.

A perfectly tantalizing smell of fresh made chocolate chip cookies wafted into the room I sat in. Besides me in the warm room sat five other people, all emanating a joyful buzz. The fuzziness of their features slowly began to fade and I could almost make out details.

Absently, while the waves of half memories hit me a great pain started to make itself known. As the images started to come together, more and more detailed, I felt my entire body on fire while my heart began to twist. A last image started to fix itself, and the pain was surely making my head split in too. Right when I thought I couldn't take it anymore a long quiet voice broke into the frenzy.

_It's too early for you to remember yet, much too early. It is better this way Max. Don't remember yet. Goodnight Max._

The image of a lightning lit room started to fade away as my mind shut down. The last thing I saw was five figures huddled around a small bed with an angel laying on it. They were weeping, with tears dripping onto the hard floor. Black familiar tendrils began to eat the image. Inside the room morning light began to shine through the window. The clouds had parted outside, leaving behind a beautiful sunrise. Deep emotionless blackness covered up the window, and the watchers. My mind became foggy, my body limp. Pain dissipated into a calming, caressing, blackness. Senselessly I began to float on a silken blanket, fading into the distance, into the water. Far far away I dreamed I saw the figure on the bed open his eyes.

**Being I am still used to the way fan fiction works, I have no clue if anyone can even review on these first revised chapters, but even if you can't do that I'm sure you can message me. SO if you got something on your mind and need to tell me that these new chapter stink or the usual "this is confusing", don't hesitate to message me! **

**Hope you're having a great Easter (for those of you who celebrate it - I just like the free chocolate -) and I hope you're enjoying a beautiful day! (or night . darn those time zones…)**


	16. Test Number One

**I just checked my email and guess what I found! Chapter 15 and 16 have been beetaedded and I'm in the process of resubmitting them! Right now I'm actually in a beach house in New Jersey with a horrible sun burn from my shorts to my toes. So, It looks like I will not be going anywhere today. And thanks to the brilliant beta reader, and my inability to check emails on time, I'll be spending today writing! (hopefully) It'll just take a moment for me to remember all the twists and turns I had planned out (I left my writing notebook at my father's house in Montana).**

_Far far away I dreamed I saw the figure on the bed open his eyes…_

Max's POV

Someone was poking my arm, and it woke me up. It wasn't a poke like "wake up" or something, but more of an "I'm going to bother you and there is nothing you can do about it because you are asleep" sort of poke. I wished they would stop.

Something about the poke caught my attention, and I realized it wasn't a poke at all, but a tug. It was on my left arm, no wait my right. It was on my right arm, and as I thought about it, it started to sting.

Groggily I opened my heavy lidded eyes only to immediately shut them again. Even with my eyes closed I could still see the light from the bulb that must have been not more than five inches from my face. When I went to pull my hand up to cover my eyes I found that it was securely fastened with a cold metal clasp to what felt like a table beneath me. With rising panic I found my other wrist, ankles, belly, and neck also similarly constrained. This couldn't be good.

"Crap." In an attempt to free myself I surged upward at full force but I only managed to hurt my head as the restraint on my neck caused it to snap back down onto the metal table.

"Careful Max," Ari's cooing voice ranging in what must have been a small room.

Slowly I tried to blink my eyes open, tears streamed from the corners. What I saw shocked me. First of all, to my disappointment I was bolted down to a table with heavy metal clasps like I had thought. Sometimes I hate being right. Secondly, there was a gorgeous teen supermodel stitching up my arm which had a nasty looking deep cut on it and a yellow tint from the stuff they use to clean cuts.

Yes I know, the whole jaw dropping thing was totally not my thing, but if it had been anyone else here they'd probably scream in delight. He was, though, not my taste. Blond hair was cut short with a small amount of length at the front where it defied gravity while perfectly formed cheekbones defined a very masculine face. He kind of looked like the pictures of football players in teen magazines I had read somewhere. Wait, I had read teen magazines? The big weight of my missing memory once again fell on me and I found myself completely distracted, except for a little part of me that thought _black razored hair and deep dark eyes are more my thing. _The thought came to me almost as if I was listing the features of someone I knew. Something in my chest began to hurt.

"Soooo , err what's going on," I asked, trying to distract myself.

"I'm stitching up your arm from where I dug my nails in when I tried to keep you from killing yourself earlier. What the hell was that for anyway Max?" Yucky familiar light blue eyes dug into me. Confusion caused me to pout, was that Ari's voice I heard coming from the guy?

"Who are you?"

A deep sigh escaped the boy's lips while I was trying to figure out what age Ari would be right now, surely not a teen yet. "Max, stop trying to change the subject. I told you already, the new Director let me design my new body, and that obviously includes my human self." Ari paused his work to motion to his body. Suddenly a ridiculous smirk crossed his stereotypical features. "What do you think?"

"I thought you were like, seven or something."

"I wanted to be the age of the older members of the flock, of you."

Anger made my cheeks blush and I chewed on my lip while trying to think of a mean comeback. Part of me didn't want to hurt his feelings, but only a part. I felt myself jump in my bonds when the door handle jiggled a little before releasing to let five people walk in.

"Hey Jeb, long time no see." I swear that guy is a stalker.

"Are you done yet?" With obvious disapproval the Director glared at Ari and I felt my curiosity peak. "Well, this turn of events is certainly disconcerting but we will have to overlook your suicide attempt and start the testing. Time is of the essence."

For some odd reason I found the base of my wings aching when my eyes set upon the red coated lady.

"We will begin with measuring your speed and finding an average to use as comparison after we administer the drug into your system. Speaking of which, when will it be done Jeb?"

"I-I, not yet, another week, maybe-"

"If you can't finish it maybe I can get someone else to replace you." With a curt nod at Jeb the Director turned her attention back towards me. "Get her unstrapped and bring her to the designated lab room. Let's see what she can do."

At her words two more teen models stepped into the room, around the Director's group of scientists, and over to my table side. Quickly they unclasped my bonds. For a moment I debated staying there, then four genetically mutated strong hands grabbed me and dragged my body off of its resting place. I was really beginning to not like these erasers.

After the Director had made sure that I was firmly in her minions' grasp she spun around on her heels and marched out the door. Behind her trailed the scientists, me and the three erasers, and Jeb. We marched past dozens of doors, and a hundred feet of white walls before coming to stop in front of an uncharacteristically silver metal door.

With a flourish it was opened and Ari grinned announcing to me "Welcome to your new home."Inside were dozens of machines doing thousands of things with millions of colorful blinking buttons. It kind of looked like a playground for evil scientists. I noticed an extremely high ceiling that seemed to reach into oblivion and was covered with dangling objects of all sorts. Upon entering, at least a dozen scientists looked up from where they were working on building a machine of some sort. Well hell, this looked like it would be tons of fun.

The Director directed us to the most direct route through the jungle of directly created metal, wire, and what not objects. Yes I am having fun thank you very much. In a few moments we arrived at a treadmill, and I almost laughed aloud.

"Hook her up, quickly now, we have much to accomplish today." While the red coat snapped at all of the white coats I took a moment to be embarrassed as one of the scientist attempted to remove my shirt.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"We have to attach these wires to you in order to sense your heartbeat and etc. Please calm down."

Several embarrassing and angry making minutes later I was standing on the treadmill with my arms crossed while glaring at everyone around me. Wires of various length and width protruded from me.

"Should we start slow and get faster or jump into it?" Jeb's voice shook a little and I wondered what had happened after I had fainted. Maybe the Director got ticked at him for my attempted "suicide". I almost laughed aloud again, why did everyone think I tried to kill myself? I was only trying to block out the pain.

Before I could start to contemplate the few memories I was given the director's harsh voice grabbed my attention. "Start it where I designated it already, must I retell you everything?"

"But we should start slow, just to get Max ready for it."

"Jeb, I am this close to kicking you out of here and strapping you to one of those experiment tables. Do what I say."

Just like that, the machine kicked on and to my complete humiliation I fell off. It really was going fast. Angrily the red coat ordered for it to be stopped while I was picked up and placed back on by the strong super models. This time I was ready and when they turned it on I ran full force into the control panel only to flip head over heels and snap off all the wires attached to me.

Five minutes later I was back on, and totally re-embarrassed, but this time the Director followed Jeb's instructions and started off slow. Miraculously I didn't fall off. The slow pace was super easy for me to fallow and I was quickly falling asleep on my feet. With a bark the order was spit out for the speed to be turned up. I closed my eyes and imagined being on a beautiful sunny beach. In front of me I saw five shapes running, when another bark announced the speeding up of the treadmill I ran faster to catch up to the figures. I was just about to reach out and gently tug on the beautiful dark skinned girl's shirt when the Director's impatient voice broke through my dream.

"This isn't working, enough of this guess and check system, set it to experiment controlled speed and turn the heat on for motivation."

At first I didn't notice a difference, then ,when I relaxed a little and slowed down, to my astonishment so did the pace of the treadmill. I was about to stop altogether when a burning sensation began to reach my feet through my shoes. At first I was just curious but then my eyes snapped open when I felt a tug then my bare foot came in contact with the heated machine. They had somehow taken off my shoes and now I could feel the scorching heat radiating from the floor. I was about to hop off the stupid thing when I felt my hand being grabbed and turned to see it fastened to a space in the control panel. If I fell now I would crash face first into the hot flooring. There goes my perfect complexion.

So instead of standing still while my feet where burnt off I started to run, and soon noticed the faster I went the less it burned. When that pace started to burn more I ran faster, then faster. Before I realized it I was bolting full force ahead while the machine kept up with me.

Sadly I was built for sprinting and not stamina so I found myself quickly tiring. A burning in my legs had begun and the souls of my feet felt rubbed raw. Looking down I noticed footprints, but they never turned off the machine.

Step after step I ran, concentrating on the process instead of the pain. My heart was cracking as my lungs fought helplessly to get enough air. _Just a few more steps_ I kept telling myself _just a few more._ But still it didn't stop.

Slowly I saw my vision being narrowed down to a smaller and smaller tunnel. "S-Stop," I choked out, unable to talk and breath at the same time anymore. Blood splattered my hand as I coughed. When no response came from the scientists I felt my body give out. Absently I watched as the floor rose up to meet me and then my vision went blank. Then the oh so familiar tendrils of memory grasped me once again and the soft waves of unconsciousness held my body blissfully painlessly.

_I was looking at the fridge with naïve hope -maybe the food fairies had come- when the back of my neck prickled. I straightened quickly and spun around._

"_Will you quit that?" I said._

_He always appeared like that, out of nowhere, like a dark shadow come to life. He regarded me calmly, dressed and alert, his dark, overlong hair brushed back. He was four months younger than me but already four inches taller. "Quit what?" he asked calmly. "Breathing?"_


	17. New Faces and Fears

**Okay yeah, so updating at the start of the summer turned out to be unreality… I'M SORRYYY! I keep thinking about how I said I'd never leave this story sitting, but I have failed you all! The good thing is, though, that because I'm not forcing myself to update the chapters will be more thought out…. **

**OKAY! So I've had a review from **Daphne Delacroix **asking about the scene with Max's shirt being taken off… I'm sorry for being unclear everyone! What happened was that it was lifted so that a scientist could hook up all the monitoring systems and then it was put back in place. This was the situation for both instances that this occurred. Don't worry though! She had a special athletic braw on so there was no nudity! It was made by the school so it's sort of cheep and of course it is all white (luckily the white material is thick so there aren't any problems with showing through). The back is specially designed for her wings. I hope you all learned way more then you wanted to know :3**

**DUN DADADUN! Good news! 17 is the farthest I got with the other ending, so after this chapter everyone who has been waiting to review but can't will be able to again!**

**So on with the story!**

"_Quit what?" he asked calmly. "Breathing?"_

_**Max's POV**_

The familiar sounds of reality began to sink into my consciousness as I slowly woke. With a jolt a sudden feeling of terror and panic swept through me. Instinctually I bolted upright in my bed, except it wasn't my bed at all.

Blinking dazed I pressed the palm of my hand into my now throbbing head. Once the blurriness of sleep left my eyes my jaw dropped. In steed of the bed I had expected, I found my bed.

As I bit my lip I tried to sort out my odd confusion. For some reason I had not expected my small bunk bed which had been my resting place for as long as I could remember (which turned out not to be very long at all). In steed, I had expected something cushier and more spacious. _Mom's house_ I thought to myself _but I don't have a mom, at least not that I know of. It could have been a thought from my missing memories, but no! I've lived here all my life, haven't I?_ Everything that I had been sure of came crashing down. Nothing was known to me, everything felt false and fabricated. _How am I supposed to go on living when I can't trust anything? I'll have to relearn who to trust, and even then how do I know they won't take advantage of my memory loss?_

_Max? You can trust me Max. I may not always tell you what you want to know, but I promise I'll always be by your side._

Warmth flooded through my body and I felt the panic recede at the familiar voice. I leaned over my top bunk (from which I had hit my head on the ceiling) and looked down to see a pair of glowing green eyes watching me intently. _Kita…I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm not ready to hear what happened but I need you to be here. I'm not good at all this mushy stuff but, thank you._

Before she could respond the heavy metal door to my room slammed open and a high pitched voice came screaming into my existence. "When did I say that you go take it to its room? I left for just a moment and when I come back I find the experiment tucked cozily into bed. Who the hell is at fault for this? Jeb?"

"She passed out. There where bloody footprints on the machine; what did you expect me to do?"As he spoke, Jeb's voice rose in pitch. "Honestly, if it wasn't for me she'd be dead by now!"

"I expected you to do your job, not to *beepen* mother her! Ever since I let you back on the project you've done nothing but cause problems for me. If you don't have the serum done by tomorrow I'm letting you off this project. In fact, I believe you'll fit nicely into a dog crate. I wonder what wonderful tests I can personally perform on your deformed body."

"You can't do that to me! I'm a human being!"

When the defensive scientist's words hit my ears my fists clenched. In one fluid movement I jumped off of the cot and pointed an accusing finger at Jeb. I didn't even stop to think before words starting spilling from my mouth. "Did that stop you from operating on innocent babies, from taking children away from their parents? Where was that mentality when you decided to give your own daughter up to be an experiment? You know what? *Beep* you and your higher motives! You're just a twisted man who lost his only chance at a normal family life."

When my rash words ended the room became eerily quiet. Intelligence seeped back into my thinking causing a flurry of questions to pop up. _What where they going to do to me now? That was completely out of place, the Director will not stand for this. More importantly, how do I know the innocent babies or Jeb's daughter?_ Somewhere in my mind I knew that what I had said had meaning and truth in it. The method I had found out these truths, though, was a complete mystery. _When will my memory stop throwing me curveballs? _

"My, my, my, I almost couldn't have said that any better myself," the director's honey sweet voice was accompanied by a small clap of her delicate hands. "Max? It's time for the next step. Will you please help yourself to some dinner before we commence? I'm afraid you've already missed lunch." With that she spun on her red heals and made her way out the door. Scientists and assistants, who had been drawn to her like insects to a Venus flytrap, parted instinctually from the carnivore. As the red coat passed Jeb he seemed to flinch as if stung. In the same instant that the stalker scientist's eyes dilated his hand snapped up to rub his cheek. I noticed a syringe in the Directors left hand.

It did not take long at all for the remaining people to trickle back to their secrete doings in secrete rooms. When the last person left I turned my eyes to Kita. "I-I want to know. I need to know what I forgot. Please Kita?"

_I'm sorry Max. I can't just tell you everything; you need to remember on your own. It is apparent now that the memories are starting to come alive under their own power. Don't worry Max, I have a feeling it won't be long now._

I let out a soft sigh in response to the black cat's words and instinctually placed a hand upon her head. _I hope you're right. _

We did not have to wait more than a minute before a man came in with a tray full dirt. Okay, so it wasn't actually dirt, but it sure looked like it. Kita and I shared the brown and crumbly mess in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. As soon as we had finished, the man -who had been not-so-patiently waiting for us to finish -took the tray and left us alone with a note he had disdainfully handed over. It read, "I hope you enjoyed your nutritious meal. Once you have finished please join me in room 401. I trust that you will make it their undeterred, but in the worry of any misfortune I have sent two erasers to guide you."

_It is as if she's worried your memories have returned. She doesn't want you running off alone._

Although Kita's words stung my pride, I could not help but toquestion the Directors motives. Surely I was strong enough to deal with any possible "misfortunes". While I debated the redcoat's words two harry things stuck their head around the corner.

"Come on already, we don't have all day" grumbled a white furred eraser. His companion, who had a groomed grey pelt, only grunted in our general direction. I found myself trying to recall two other erasers I had met before, my mind attempting to build their faces using the glaring ones in front of me.

"What? You can't wait for me to be by your side?" I watched in joy as their faces grew even more distorted with anger. Although I could not rationalize my hatred to this species, it was certainly their and poorly concealed.

_I see your memories aren't the only thing coming back, but also your attitude._

Before I could start a fight, Kita led the way out of the bloodstained room and past the erasers. That was what the red on the floor was, I realized with shock. The white corners where were the immense flood of blood had been unable to spread to. A shudder shook my strong frame as my new understanding flickered at the edges of memories. _Have I visited this room before it was mine? Do I know where the blood came from?_

White walls, white doors, white floors, white windows filled with white light reflecting upon the white walls, the white doors, white floors. Fear began to nip at my heels as the intense whiteness seemed to scream at me "Remember!" As I was starting to hyperventilate our parade stopped in before a door with the number 401 printed in white letters on a black rectangle to the right of the entrance.

As I stood their ogling at the break in the complete whiteness I felt an elbow lodge into my side. "Well come on in already, do you expect us to wait around for you all day?" Somehow I had missed the door being opened. Inside was a large room with, you guessed it, white walls. Three figures could be seen through the doorway, each undeniably unique.

My eyes were first drawn to a girl with stunning Golden Eagle wings stretched out comfortably along the cushioned bench she sat upon. Her outfit was the same basic apparel issued to all the other experiments I had run into, including me. The white sweat pants matched with a white t-shirt, so classic. The girl's skin was tan, showing off lean muscles and _"eyes like non barfed chocolate"_. The last thought echoed in my mind as a little girl's sweet voice seemed to be talking to her through a memory. It was the voice of an angel.

Next my eyes flowed from the golden feathered wings and to an extremely buff form. Somehow under all the masculinity I recognized that this person was a female. She was also tan, I attributed all the tan skins to outdoor training, and her dirty blond hair framed a strong jawed face. Her Hazel eyes glared up at me from her seat upon the floor at the end of the bench.

The last of the three caused a weird sting as the dark brown eyes locked upon mine. As I watched he swiftly used his hand to swipe away deep, dark brown hair from in front of his eyes. Carefully he tucked it behind his ear. The only other things I noticed about this boy were the intricate hilt to some blade that protruded from his pants, and his odd black coloration of the standard cloths, and a burn mark that seemed to consume his entire left arm. What made him so special to get away from the suffocating white, I wondered.

"Hey, are you awake? Or are you having another memory flash back?" the questioning words drew my gaze out of the white room and onto the being who had hit my side. I watched in slight annoyance as he turned around and walked into the room, gesturing with his hand over his pale bald head to follow me. Behind him, a blue scaly tail with fins slithered in the warm air.

When Kita and I had carefully passed through the white door it unexpectedly slammed shut. I snapped my head around to see the cause but nothing unusual caught my eye. Then, as the bright lights began to dim, a voice echoed around the room. "Good evening everyone. I hope you are all rested and ready for our next step. I wish I could give you more time to introduce each other, but we are running late as is." I quickly recognized the voice as non other then the Director. As I turned back to face the group I noticed all their eyes fixed on the wall to my left. Quickly curiosity caused me to follow suit and I saw a portion of the wall, possibly fifteen to twenty feet high that showed a light up room from behind a thick window. Staring back at us was the Director.

After the small pause the woman in red continued her announcement. "The five other people you see in this room will be your partners from here on out. You will continue the rest of your tests with them and you will practice your own personal skills on each other. Although you will all hopefully grow as close as one can in such a relationship, I want everyone to remember this rule. My word is law over all else, do not let any feelings lead you astray.

_Emily is not the sort of person who would encourage friendly relationships. She has an ulterior motive Max, one that will try to break the love that you hold inside. Remember that this is not your fault, and don't lose your mind to her. Don't let her take what makes you Maximum Ride._

_Gee voice, you always know how to cheer me up._

**I know parts of this chapter may have been a bit too boring for some of those out there, but I'm getting the setting ready for things to come! I finally wrote up my plans in a file on my computer so I won't have to worry about losing my notebook, and my secrete hints won't lead to nowhere anymore! Speaking of which, if anyone catches a hint that was, say, two or more chapters ago that has gone unanswered please alert me! Thank you all for the support and reviews! It keeps this story alive and growing!**


	18. Family

**I had all but given up on this story, having lost the desire to write in my effort to get applied to college. Then, the other day, I saw I had a new email… and when I opened it I saw that someone had added this story to their favorites. Thanks to you I remembered my story and my desire to write has been returned! So, after much struggle to remember what I had planned, I have wrote down this chapter! All my old ending chapters have finally been replaced, and this is the first one to be labeled "18" meaning there is now no excuse for anyone NOT to submit a review of this (unless you don't have an account…)**

**So here is the new plan- Every Wednesday I will submit a new chapter to this story if I get an encouraging number of reviews! If I am inspired I will write! Plus, according to psychology the reviews will reward my writing leading me to desire to write more ^.- **

**Anywho, welcome back to Max's struggle in the new chapter of Changed!**

_Don't lose your mind to her. Don't let her take what makes you Maximum Ride…_

_Gee voice, you always know how to cheer me up_

**Max's POV**

As the hollow words uttered by Emily reverberated around the small, white room, the voice's warning echoed in my head. It warned me against loosing myself, but how could I lose what I didn't have? Without my memories I felt incomplete, and as empty as the Director's words.

_Memories are part of what makes you who you are Max._

_You're being awfully talkative today voice, what put you in such a helpful mood?_ While I waited for an answer I knew would never come my eyes unconsciously wandered back around the room, and onto my new companions. A tint of red fought its way to my cheeks as I noticed that all the other's eyes where already trained on me, awkward…

"Whatever," growled the muscular tanned female, her distain for us all evident in her voice. I let my mind question whether her comment was directed at Emily, or at my blush. "I am so totally not ganna work with a freak like her." A overly long finger popped from her hand at that moment and pointed aggressively towards me.

I felt the blood rush from my body as adrenalin replaced it. If this piece of work wanted a fight I wasn't going to keep her from it. Just as I was opening my mouth to say something scathingly smart, the tailed boy jumped between us.

"Brittany," he started, obviously already familiar with her "making allies is what will help you in the end, not enemies."

I watched curiously as his advice slowly sunk into her mind, her changes in expression alerting all to her thoughts. The hairs on the back of my neck began to prickly, and turning my head I found the darkly dressed one watching me with curiosity. The Eagle girl was watching him with the same look.

_She has never met him before now; they come from different labs. The one called Brittany and the pale boy, on the other hand, are from the same lab. Melody is from the same lab as you._

"How do you know…" I trailed off before realizing I had unknowingly responded to Kita's statement allowed.

Before I could back track Brittany cut in, having thought my comment directed at the boy. "Luca is like billion of I.Q's smarts then you could ever be, or ever wants to be."

"Why can't we all get along?" All heads swiveled to the Eagle winged girl as her voice pleaded sadly. It appeared that I wasn't the only one to be surprised by the melodic way her mouth sang out the fragile words.

"She's right! We should be figuring out how to use each other to our advantage, not turning away potential help." Something about the way the boy, Luca, picked his words made a shiver run up my spine. He wasn't telling us how to be friends; he was telling us we needed to use the others.

We had all forgotten the Director completely until her voice once again broke painfully loud through the speakers. "I am delighted to see that everyone is beginning to make tight nit relationships," her exaggeration must have forced a stark laugh out the darkly dressed boy, for during a small pause the harsh sound interrupted Emily's effect, degrading it's respect into utter nonsense. "The first of your group tests will begin in a moment," she continued hastily as if nothing had happened, "These will serve to save time and to get everyone further acquainted. When the doors open please follow the two scientists distinguishable by one's green clipboard in light of the other's red one. At the door you will be split into two groups. Your cooperation will lead you to your future." Her voice cut off abruptly with a discourteous cackle of the intercom right as two doors, previously disguised as part of the wall, open outward casting a blinding light into the still dim room.

Brittany walked forward first, her strong legs carrying her slowly through the doors where a hand reached out and stamped her brawny arm with several numbers and letters in a green print. I almost didn't even notice the dark boy slip out immediately after her until I saw his look of disgust as he froze at the door to get his arm stamped with a red script. Eagle girl followed him hurriedly, and was in such a rush I didn't get to see what marking she got. The light streaming in was bright enough to block out the figures that must have been standing right beyond the door, obscuring them utterly from my view. Suddenly the tailed boy flashed me a wide grin before easily following the others out –red marking his pale arm like blood. I only paused for a moment before cautiously walking through the doorway myself.

Once my feet touched the bottom of the frame a hand snapped out of seemingly nowhere and branded my arm non-to-gently in green ink with a similar mush of letters and numbers as the others had received. The moment must have lasted for a fraction of a second because I soon found myself out of the doorway and in a small shoot of a hallway behind Brittany. Feeling a small fuzzy pressure against my hand I looked down to see Kita prowling behind me nervously. Then, without any sort of warning, the three of us were funneled out into a big room identical to the one I had been in before –the one with the treadmill.

"Hell," I mumbled.

"This way, be quick." A small man holding a green clipboard led us deep into the room where several pads where attached randomly to a metal frame. Each had wires spitting from them that snaked along the floor until connecting to a fairly large control panel where three men in white coats stood. I noted how Jeb was mysteriously absent; I had grown used to his constant presence.

"Stand still please" a woman spoke authoritatively. The scientists then hooked us all up to wires in a embarrassingly familiar format as I had been hooked up to the treadmill. Brittany and I were instructed to stand by identical small pads attached to an iron frame across from each other. "Now, you must hit your pad until its force limit is maxed out. If this happens you will be moved to a bigger pad. If not you will work continuously to reach such limits. There will be no breaks."

"So we hit a pad until we can't anymore, this sounds easy", I murmured in Brittany's general direction, hoping to ally with her in our similar predicament. Oh boy was I wrong on _all_ accounts.

At first it went without incident. The first pads maxed out with only one it. When they became obsolete a machine mechanically withdrew them into the metal frame and a slightly larger pad was produced from it to replace the previous one. By the fifth pad, though, I was starting to feel a tiredness creep into my muscles and a dull throb bleed into my hands. While it switched out I looked over to Brittany to see she was also waiting for the same switch. Her eyes met mine and her brow creased in anger as she saw that I was keeping up with her. I suppose she didn't think a slim girl like me stood a chance against her weight -I resolved to show her how wrong she was.

The next pad was twice as difficult as the one before, I could feel my fists pressing into the thick pads with less of an impact then they had before. Drawing my right arm back again I readied my muscles before sending my knuckles flying into the pad. The tell tale beep sounded right before the pad was brought away. For the first time I began to savor the break as they switched, the dull throb having grown up into my arm now. A beep sounded behind me and I turned to see the number on Brittany's pad. In shocked I counted two numbers ahead of my own. When my next pad returned I hit it with my fresh left arm and was rewarded by the beep. And on and on we went.

My beeps where simultaneous with hers for what seemed like forever as my wiry muscles and still forgotten renegade years proved their impact. The surroundings faded to a white blur as punch after punch I reached for the beep. The throb in my hands had grown into a dull ache which reached into my bones, but I kept going.

"Bompf."

Throb.

"Bompf."

Ache.

"Bompf."

Throb.

I went on and on. A strange dreaming forming before my eyes, taking over the whiteness around me.

"Bompf."

Sting.

"Bompf."

Ache.

"Bompf."

Shadowy figures danced just outside of my vision, their forms twisting in the air as the fought giant wolf-like flying beings -_clunky, slow, awkward flying cows. Two erasers ganged up on me, but I shot straight up like an arrow, just in time for them to smash into each other._

"Bompf."

Crack.

_They were on a hunt- it was party time. I laughed as I saw the eight year old Gazzy roll completely over like a fighter plane, his spiky hair whipping in the wind as he smacked an Eraser in the jaw on the turn. Above me an eraser lashed out at the lovely dark skinned Nudged, but she dodged out of the way."You're ganna fall now," Gazzy's curly blond sister said in a normal voice. Fear entered the Eraser's eyes at Angel's command and his wings folded."Max, get out of here! The fourteen year old Iggy yelled,and then the small explosive the blind boy had stuck down the Eraser's shirt detonated. Ari lunged at the fifth flying birdkid, managing to take a swipe at the boy's side, shredding his jacket and beneath it… Fang_

"Bompf."

My family.

Drip.

The flock.

Drip.

Drip.

Black fog swirled into the scene, taking away with it the old erasers as they howled in agony at their lost prey. My family, my flock, the five beings I had been with practically all my life, how could I have forgotten what they looked like? How could I have forgotten them?

"_Boy, you just can't kill people like you used to."_

**Please encourage this story's updating by reviewing! Thank you! **

**I wonder who caught the quotes hidden in there from Patterson's Maximum books… A treat if someone can tell me where they are from exactly!**


	19. Blackness

**My goal, as I stated last author's note, was to post every Wednesday. But the amount of feedback I got on the last chapter was not encouraging… I guess I do owe my readers a few chapters due to my long break, but please please review! They are encouraging and help me figure out what the readers like, and don't like. In essence, the reviews help the chapters be more enjoyable and quicker on the making! **

**Anywho, ON WITH THE STORY**

"_Boy, you just can't kill people like you used to."_

**Max POV**

Sensually soft blackness held, caressed, protected. The tender feathers ticked my soft skin pleasantly while his dark wings enveloped us. I slowly began to feel déjà vu- I had been here before in this dream. Or was it even a dream? Could it have been a memory, or even the beginnings of death coming early to take me away? I felt like my emotions and my memories were being held in this image, this moment of luminality. Maybe if I could just get past the blackness that covered everything the truth would be there, maybe. But my thought was cut off as voice began to assault my ears.

"I don't know why skitzo gets to sleep in her little _nest_ while the rest of us are forced to keep her from killing herself. Seriously it would be so much easier for everyone if we just, you know, weren't strong enough to stop her."

"Without Max several of us will not survive the oncoming challenges. We cannot avoid this duty."

"Whatever…"

"Oh poor Max… I can't even begin to imagine… the pain she must be going through to want to kill herself so badly!"

"It's curious that she has a black eye, it is in contrast to her usual."

The unfamiliar last voice startled me from my black haze and with an imperceptible moan I awoke to the dim light in my room. As my eyes began to adjust I noticed Brittany standing at the open door, her large bulk blocking out the window's light. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"What?" she mumbled awkwardly in the silence that had followed the inquiry. The dark boy's eyes where fixated on her in such a wily fashion that at once I realized it had been him who spoke, and he knew the answer to his question. Tenderly I allowed my fingers to explore my face, and sure enough there was a bruise around my left eye. Brittany cast a murderous glance my way.

At the end of my bed, I noticed I was on the bottom bunk, Luca sat with his tail splayed languidly over the covers, the scaly blue surface and intricate fins seeming out of place against the harsh grey fabric. He must have sensed my glance (or read my thoughts) for his deep blue eyes detained mine while a sincere, and understanding smile spread across his intelligent face. He just sort of had that look, you know, of understanding everything to a creepy degree. It didn't help that his voice was always so tranquil, perceptive, and even familiar.

The hairs on the back of my neck ascended and I found my eyes traveling to those of the Eagle girl's. The emotion upon her face was at once erased and replaced with an innocent smile and sad eyes. But I had seen what had been previously there, and boy was I confused.

"How are you feeling Max?" she said in her soft voice, her head tilting slightly to the side in a worried sort of way. She must have realized her slip up and was then attempting to hide it. Or maybe I was just being paranoid, it's hard to tell sometimes.

"Just dandy" I responded hoarsely, while lifting my hands before me to assess the damage. They were both wrapped tightly in yellow bandage, making it difficult to move my fingers. The constriction caused panic to race through me and without thinking I started to tear the wrappings off. Melody took a step forward as if to stop me but Luca's arm abruptly blocked her. Beneath the dressing hid freshly cracked scabs who ,in vengeance, decided to bleed and destroy my white long-sleeved shirt. "Damnit."

"Err Max? Do you remember what happened? Night pointed out that it is confuzzling that your left eye is bruised, did you get in a fight?" The Eagle's frail voice faded away when Luca's dazzling smile decayed.

"It has been proven that not everyone is willing to develop teams. The choice they made has darkened their future." The atmosphere changed suddenly and palpably. I could not help but to cut my arm experimentally through the air and was almost surprised to find its path unhindered.

As I watched it my eyes lighted upon two previously undiscovered bolts placed roughly an arm's length apart in the middle of the ceiling. The yellowing plaster around them was riddled with cracks, some large enough to reach into the far corners of the room. I figured they had to have been created from some mammoth force pulling down on the chains that must have been linked to the bolts. Someone strong had been there, someone nearly invincible. The red on the floor washed before my eyes and began to lap sickeningly at my feet. I knew I had been here before, had known this room at some point when my memory was whole. The sound of chains rattling attacked my ears and the smell of blood hit me. I could feel a scream welling up inside, echoing the one I heard in the room. I was going insane, I knew it, and someone was going to lock me up forever. Though, someone already had.

A sizzling slap ran across my left cheek. Brittany had crossed the room and was standing threateningly before me, her legs planted on either side of my head. _When did I get on the floor?_

"Why the hell are you so efin mental? You're a freak! A nut job! A messed up canary driven mental by its cage! You think you're the only one who has suffered, who has been locked away and tested on. You act like you're the only one who efin matters! Wake up princess, you're not alone."

And then a semi hit me. Okay, not really but it sure felt like it. My entire body ached and a growl sounded defiantly in my head. She had no idea what I had been through, no idea who I had lost. And although I had no idea either, due to memory loss, I knew she had been wrong in her accusations. As I sat up, being cautious of my hands, I wondered if old Max took that sort of shit. I decided she definitely did not.

Finding the bed emptied of Luca (he had amazing foresight) I threw the sheets at Brittany and caught her mouth mid rant. As she irrationally clawed at the blanket in an attempt to remove it I swung my legs out of the bed, while using my arm to support my weight, and hit her unyieldingly on her shins.

The great cow rocked unsteadily on her brawny legs while her short arms wind-milled madly. The force combined with her lack of sight (her fat fingers had had no effect on the blanket) succeeded to unsteady Brittany. Quickly I scurried up from the blood red floor and readied myself.

"*Bleep*, you damn rat! I'll strangle you till your head pops off! I'll squish you till your eyes bulge! I'll-"

Just as she threw off the blanket I extended my wings and flapped them obnoxiously in her face, giving her a mouthful of feathers. Fearful for my wings I quickly sent a kick flying into her stomach, pushing myself away. The giant lump buckled over and began to dry heave. Her body stumbled into the door, unintentionally closing it when she shot an arm out to stable herself. Apparently she was easily over exerted.

Wiping my blond hair out of my face I glared triumphantly at Brittany. "This _canary _just beat the living daylight out of your cow rump."

As I gloated Luca shook his head in exasperation, but a wide grin was stubbornly revealing his humor. "Someone is making friends" he admonished.

"I'm starting to think this _is _how she makes friends," I shot back defiantly.

"There may be some truth in that." And with that his barely contained chuckles grew into full out laughs.

The door flung open with amazing force, and hit Brittany. A chorus of laughter rang from everyone –even timid Eagle girl had her head flung back and was trembling with the force of her giggles. That just goes to show how morbid are those who grow up as scientists' playthings.

"Err…" standing in the doorway was a very awkward looking Ari.

"S-sorry Ari" I managed to choke out, a slightly bleeding hand pressed to my stomach. "You just have such perfect timing."

He waited for us to calm down, and waited, and waited some more. Finally in exasperation he punched the closest wall creating a loud "thonk" that got everyone's undivided attention, for the most part. Brittany had stopped coughing and was hunched dejectedly in one of the white corners.

"What does the mutt want?" I immediately recognized the dark haired boy's voice from before, and was partially shocked to hear him talking. He had struck me as the strong silent type.

"Boy, you sure like to push limits don't you? If I were you _Night_ I'd prance obediently around like a good little freak."

"Of course you would, Dog" the boy calmly responded, showing no sign of agitation.

"SHUT UP! Do you think I won't follow through on our little set up? I _will_ finish what I started earlier, and I'd more than enjoy it. In fact, I'm quite looking forward to it." Ari wrung his hands together in a show of evil enjoyment while the blood drained from dark boy's face. His dark eyes flashed to mine revealing intense hidden panic.

"You wouldn't dare," he murmured, his voice infinitesimally darker.

"Try me."

The two boys were then caught up into some intense sort of staring contest. As I watched their display of manliness I couldn't help thinking how dumb it was. In the end Ari appeared to have won for Night, which I astutely deduced was the dark boy's name, glanced back at me, then Eagle girl, then glared maturely at the floor.

Luce broke the following awkward silence with his ever-so-perceptiveness. "So, what brought you here Ari? Emily ordered you to tell us…?

"Oh, yeah. The Director wants Brittany and Luca to join her and Kita in the 2nd training field. Maximum Ride, Melody Notes, and Night are to follow me." A malicious grin re-enveloped the supermodel's face and a shiver ran up my spine. What was in store for us now?

My hand instinctively went to my side, searching for Kita and the comfort she always brought me. But she wasn't there, instead Ari's words fumbled around in my head "join her and Kita…" She had been with the director while I was unconscious, had they done something to her? An image of a broken tank with pipes sprouting from it popped into my head. If they laid a finger on her I'd-

"Are you coming?" My shoulder was shrouded in a feather light touch and when I turned my head dark chocolate eyes held mine. A jolt raced through my head followed by something inside me screaming, and an intense headache.

The beautiful dark eyes, hair, wings… Always knowing what I'm saying, communicating in silent agreement, loving.

"Fang…"

"Max." This time, for the first time in my memory, when I opened my eyes the lovely dark ones where still there. They gazed into my own eye full of hidden emotion. But something was wrong, a voice screamed again in my head, something was unfamiliar about these eyes.

"Who's Fang?" The small voice of the Eagle girl snapped me from my thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"I asked who Fang is, you kept saying his name."

My brow furrowed in confusion. I had said that? I didn't remember ever uttering that word let alone who it was, if anybody. Did I used to know someone by that name, before I lost my memory? Where we close… or where we enemies?

**All it takes is a moment of your time to drop one little review, so come on…**

**tell me what you liked and what you hated,**

**what you think will happened and what you want to happen, **

**what you thought was too ooc and what you thought could have used more details. **

**And any other related or unrelated comments you want to post!**


	20. White

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I honestly can't say there is anything more encouraging then hearing how much people love your story! Thanks to everyone I proudly present to you chapter 20! I've been working on this chapter for the last two weeks, and missed my update day. I ended up cutting the chapter in half meaning the cliffy on here isn't as JUERFGHUAMONHSAJD as usual. I hope you enjoy! **

**Anyone read Heart of Darkness, or Crime and Punishment?**

… _or where we enemies?_

**Max POV**

When I looked up again from my thoughts I saw white. I deduced that I must have mechanically been following Ari through white hallway, past white doors, under white ceilings, and over clean white floor tiles. Dimly I was aware of the other two behind me. When a window passed by I chanced to look at the reflection, and saw Night hovering close to Melody, their arms touching. While his dark orbs were trained on her unyieldingly her eyes were glued to me with the same look I had seen there earlier. Absently I wondered what the hell her problem was.

Melody Notes, what a strange name I reflected. Ari had called the Eagle girl that, or maybe I had heard it earlier, maybe I had even known her at one point. It was hard to tell how I know things sometimes, with the hole in my head and all. She was so familiar to me though, and so similar. We both had the same hair color and we were around the same height. Her face even resembled mine in the slightest. Yet something about her was essentially different and confusing. Her name was just like that to, strange like mine but entirely different. Maximum Ride, Melody Notes, I played with the words in my head, Maximum Notes, Melody Ride, Maximum Melody, Ride Notes, door.

"You Okay Max?" Melody's voice chimed in softly, concern dripping from each word.

"I don't care what you thought," I grumbled to no one in particular, "the damn thing jumped out and hit me." While I raved idiotically, trying to save the last shreds of hurt pride, I saw my reflection in the window of the door that had oh-so-rudely slammed shut behind Ari, and into me. Next to the image of my red forehead I watched Night lean down and give Melody a kiss. When I looked past the reflective glass I beheld Ari's face -he'd seen the kiss to.

The door was suddenly flung inward, toward Ari, and before my muddled mind could catch up the supermodel's eyes had replaced the glass of the window. Then, before I could flinch, an arm snaked out around my back -the warm fingers finding their way under my shirt and onto bare skin.

"Two little love birds sitting in a tree, a dog came up and snatched one for me. He split open her body and tore out her soul, leaving one little love bird all alone" the simple, made-up tune Ari had sung mechanically in pitch seemed out of place in the quiet halls, and a deadly chill crept into the whiteness. His eyes bore into Night's, a challenge written in their depths. The dog boy was taunting Night to take the bait, and loose to his contract.

"You suck at rhyming" Night muttered in rebelliousness, but his voice was meek with defeat.

The shock of Ari's touch had been keeping me from action, but abruptly my thoughts caught up. I threw all my weight and strength rashly into his arm, but to no avail. The thing didn't even move an inch and his eerie smile, directed at Night, didn't falter. I was locked in, my arms squished between our bodies in a most unbecoming manner. That boy was _strong_.

"Let me go" I growled.

"It's not my choice to make _sweetheart_. Oh Night? What'll it be lover boy?"

"HEY! This is between you and me! LET THE HELL GO!" I screamed at him, my knees flailing into his legs while my feet aimed for his shins. There wasn't even the slightest reaction.

"Max…" Night trailed off, pain evident in his voice. "Let her go Ari," he still sounded feeble, defeated, but he had apparently made the choice Ari was waiting for.

After roughly kissing my cheek, sending a shiver of hatred down my spine, he let go. I delivered a punch to Ari's right eye, and shook my fist out in pain. He had one seriously hard head. The boy let out a laugh, seemingly awkward in the stark setting, and stepped back to hold the door open for us. His eye never bruised from that blow.

After I passed Ari I looked back to see if he'd take the lead again, for I had no idea where the hell we were in this white maze, and noticed that Night had pulled Melody to his left. This simple action placed his body protectively between hers and Ari's as they walked through the door. Ari snapped his jaws at them and smiled beckoningly, his teeth sharp as daggers.

The rest of the sepulcher walls, hallways, doors, coats, all bathed in white flashed by meaninglessly. The blur was only broken when Night randomly appeared at my side. I hadn't noticed the boy at first, but then I turned to look at nothing in particular and he was there -as silent as a ghost, and just as invisible. When he noticed my realization those pale lips changed into a smile, but it was forced.

Finally we arrived at the memorable doors, announcing the entrance to the room with all the training equipment, or whatever they called it. A scientist held them open for us this time, and flashed an encouraging bright white smile.

We followed Ari through the jumble of stuff, passing my cleaned treadmill, the punching bags, and even more equipment I had experienced through my dilapidated memory. As my eyes traveled over the random assortment of machines they were suddenly drawn to a metal maze. An image of a young girl with bouncing blond curls fought itself from the blackness of my mind. For an instant I could clearly see her pain as she ran over a floor covered in red hot wires. Those beautiful eyes clouded and void of hope, and delicate skin covered in grotesque yellowing black and blue bruises. The memory rippled unexpectedly and when it settled the little bird girl was in a dog crate, her once beautiful wings sagging and crumpled as tears bled down her cheeks. Just as quickly as it came the flashback was soon devoured by blackness, but a name still remained. _Angel_.

But behind the name there was nothing else. She had been someone I cared for, though, and someone I loved a lot. At least I thought so. _No_, I admonished myself, _I know that I loved whoever it was._ In fact, a lot of the equipment held similar feelings, although different names came to the tip of my tongue. _ This place has caused me so much suffering, and not only me but numerous others._

The cruelty of the school began to sink in. _They tie us up to torture devices in the name of some sort of science, to see what would happen if they poked this in us or hurt us like that. They've killed so many, and ruined so many lives. How could I have ignored this? How could my intellect let me prance around Emily? She's caused so much of this… so much suffering. I can't let a place like the institute exist, I won't! _ But as hatred of the school filled me up a thought stopped it all. _All of this is done to help the world, to create the creature that could save the world. It was done to make me. And saving the world must mean saving billions of live. So isn't the suffering of us few worth it? Is it?_

"You okay?" As I looked up into Night's dark eyes he raised his eyebrows. A warm feeling seeped into my limbs. I missed this silent communication, the way he could understand my thoughts. All he needed to do to tell me he understood, and to ask if those lives are indeed worth our suffering, was to raise his eyebrow. He knew me so well, so much better than even I knew myself. Pain began to sting me, to stab my heart. I knew there was something more I missed something behind those eyes and that understanding. Something or someone I had been describing. Could it be…?

"Max."

_No, Max isn't the name I'm looking for. It started with a "ph" sound…_

"Maaaaax?"

"mhmm?" I murmured, slowly drawing out of my thoughts, the pain persistently gripping me.

"I asked if you're ok."

My heart imploded, leaving an empty vacuum of which was causing my insides to be sucked in painfully, forcefully, to fill that space. At least that is the only way I can describe the particular feeling. _He didn't understand, he didn't silently communicate. What was I thinking? _I cringed, _could this still be who I had been describing? Could that person simply have changed?_

_There is nothing simple about change. _For the first time in what felt like forever the voice chimed in its opinion.

After noticing my gaze was still locked on Night, searching in his eyes for something, I quickly looked down. Too many questions arose in those eyes, and I couldn't find any answers. _So voice, not that I'm not grateful for your oh so helpful advice,_ my own voice in my head dripped with sarcasm, _but could_ _you actually give me an answer for once? _

_There is some truth in that._

"What's that supposed to mean?" And then there was silence as Ari, Night, and Melody all stopped to stare at me. Great, well that's me… the one who yells at nothing randomly who is really responding to the many voices in her head one of which is a cat and another she can't remember and she can't remember a lot of things and there is this blackness that takes… oh just forget it I'm messed up okay?

And while they all stopped walking to stare at me, I kept going. And what do you know? I hit my head, again. The glass wall, or whatever it was, had seemingly jumped out of no were. Looking back sheepishly I noticed the others staring at it, instead of at me for once.

Upon closer inspecting it myself I realized that the glass wall was a permanent installation –destroying my theory of it jumping out of nowhere just to hit me. It separated a portion of the huge training room into its own little sealed room. The translucent wall allowed me to see everything inside. I could make out a sort of metallic watch tower at one end that was looking over a straight metal track riddled with holes. The opposite wall was also holey. I crack myself up.

Standing in front of the only access to the track was the Director herself. Her red coat swirled in my vision, and a sick feeling quickly grew in the pit of my stomach. _Where all those lives really worth it?_ I couldn't help but to ask myself.Her blood red lips formed themselves into a stretched smile.

"Welcome Max, Night, and Mel. This is the –let's call it 'Flight' room. He-he-he. But we need not go into that right now eh? Svid here will tell you all about it." Emily gestured at a agreeably toned man standing to her right holding a clipboard in one hand and a fist in the other. "I came to tell you what I just told your companions. It has come to my attention that some of you are not trying to your whole ability. Max is a perfect example of what you all should be doing. She tries every test to her hardest and does not stop till she physically can go no further. Not to point fingers, but on the other hand Mel and Luca are doing exactly what you don't want to do. This leads to incorrect data and incorrect data leads to experimentations gone dreadfully wrong. I warn you that from now on such insubordination will be met with immediate punishment. Either way this is one test you don't want to fail." Emily exchanged a meaningful look with Svid, and the latter smiled.

We all stood still, caught in our own web of contemplation, until the directors smile wavered. She took a moment, as if wondering if she left something out of her speech, before addressing us again. "Well now, I'll leave you in Svid's capable hands! We are counting on all of you." She grinned nauseatingly, and I put a hand over my mouth. All the façade was beginning to wear of, and the true colors of the Institute were demanding to show themselves. I wasn't sure when it all started, this slow realization, but I was certainly apprehensive about what I would find when the coffin's lid was opened.

**As always please review! Your thoughts matter a lot to me and they are what keep this story going! **

**In fact, everyone should thank SkyEra, The Angel of Death, I 3 FANG, and Deadly Scream. Because of their Reviews I have decided to post the second half of this chapter later tonight instead of waiting till Wednesday! You guys deserve a treat, and this is the only one I can actually provide :3**


	21. The Flight Experiment

**Here you have it! The second half of chapter 20 now known as chapter 21! The cliffy on here was the original one I had planned, so of course it'll make you *HJ*(&H&H*. **

**Well folks this story is nearing its climax. Only two more chapters until everything goes to hell. I might even take that number down to one… Speaking of hell I apologize to the sensitive people out there for the language, but some things just can't be expressed as dramatically through any other means. Several great poets out there would agree with me… Anyways, it brings me great joy and sorrow to be nearing the end. It's been an amazing experience watching Changed grow from being a little fanfic to a tearjerker. But I can reminisce later, it's time for Max to partake in the Flight Experiment.**

_When the coffin's lid was opened…_

Max POV

A hand nudged my own causing me to look up into Night's eyes. "You ready?" he asked softly, a hint of something embedded in his playful tone. He gestured to the room, and then let his hand drop to his side.

"Sure," I grumbled, and before he could lead the way I held my head high and walked through the intimidating yellow doors. I was tired of following people, and something inside me screamed to lead. Svid winked as I walked past.

Without the tinted glass walls the inside of the room was blaringly bright. Strong panels of lights covered the ceiling while the shiny silver metal walls and floor mirrored it all. The only unreflective surface was the one way track to nowhere.

I held up my right hand instinctively to shield my eyes, but that had near to no effect of the luminous overflow. Before I could questions why it was so exasperatingly bright a deafening bang, like the breaking of the sound barrier, echoed throughout the room. In fight or flight mode I spun on my heals to face the cause of the sound, and saw Svid standing in front of the recently closed door.

"Get a grip birdies! Ya'll act like you haven't heard reinforced doors being closed by an impossibly strong being before." He let out a short laugh, like he was responding to some sort of inside joke. I sure felt out of the humor. "Alight you limp chickens find the yellow line with your name on it and stand there like a good parrot." A tanned finger shot out to point at the opposite wall of the tower where the yellow tape was unmistakable. "When you hear the horn get airborne pronto."

_So they are grading us on how well we fly. This'll be a piece of cake. _I crossed my arms over my chest and let a smile dance on my lips.

"The goal is to stay in the air as long as possible. To encourage this favorable behavior we've super heated the floor and the walls. And when the wind starts you should find that you can fly forward into it. Now you may wonder why the hell I'm being so darn nice. Well I'm telling you these details so that we can have a happy amount of participation. So I wouldn't take my kindness lightly."

_What a benevolent man. _I rolled my eyes, but at the same time curiosity prickled me. He was treating us like people instead of the usual lab rat thing. Why not indeed just force us to take off when the ground started melting our shoes? And why not see who was flight-smart enough to figure out flying forward? One thing was clear, Svid was different then the other scientists we'd encountered.

A rustle of feathers caught my attention and when I looked over to investigate I saw Melody slowly unfurling her golden brown wings. Night stood beside me, as unnoticeable as ever, with his head bent down and his black hair concealing his eyes. Melody then took a beeline to the yellow line as Night and I sauntered after her. My place was in the middle with Eagle girl to my left and dark boy to my right. The big yellow letters spelling our names made the arrangement impossible to misinterpret.

Svid must have disappeared through some invisible pathway for when we looked back for further instruction there was no sign of him. There were only disturbingly white lighted walls. In fact, even the translucent wall looked solid and reflective from in here.

Not wanting to be caught unready I unfurled my own wings and held them out, in a position for a down stroke. When I glanced to my left I saw that Melody's wings were only halfway folded and poised behind her as if prepared for a running start. _If she can't get into the air quick enough the "super heated" floor will grab her plastic shoes and slow her down. _She was setting herself up for failure going that way, but was it possible that she didn't know _how_ to do a ground takeoff? Did anyone without my "renegade" training know how?

A thought toppled me over. _Night must have wings! _So maybe I was a bit slow, get over it. My head whipped around painfully to my right. In shock I watched as Night gripped his black shirt and pulled it over perfectly formed abs riddle with pink scars. Fluidly he tugged it over his head and let it drift to the floor. As it settled I realized it had no slits for wings, explaining the strip show. But the greatest surprise was when two gorgeous black wings, turning dazzling rainbow colors in the intense lights, unfolded from his scarred back.

And then the horn blew.

Years of fleeing for my life must have made it instinct to flee into the air by pushing down with my wings and flapping with powerful strokes. When I was a safe distance up, between the incredibly high ceiling and the now red hot floor, I looked down.

Night was running forward while flapping his wings vigorously to try to gain altitude. As I watched his shoes were tugged off, having melted to the track, and he lost his footing. His fire scarred arm shot out and saved him in the nic of time from face planting. But he was quickly running out of track.

Without hesitation I dove towards the ground feet first. A gagged yelp of pain escaped the boy as the ground dried the sweat from his socks and then set them on fire. I landed heavily behind hind, saving time by not slowing myself in the air, and hurriedly steadied myself.

"Step on my feet and fold your wings in!" I yelled at him, panic setting in, as I bent down to help him remove his socks. After flinging my arms under his and locking my hands together at his chest I performed several hefty down strokes with my wings. Nothing happened. A burning in my feet reminded me of the dire situation and I quickly tried to solve our problem. "You're too heavy to take off with, jump on the count of three as high as you can! It should provide enough thrust. One, two, three!" His feet forced mine into the ground right before I pressed against it myself while beating my wings. For a moment everything froze as I was caught halfway in my leap by my own stuck shoes, but then I angled my feet and let them slip out. We were free.

Once safely back in the air a half a minute later I realized our problems weren't over. Night was one big kid. "Okay, I'm ganna turn you around. Once your wings are free start flapping intermittingly with me, and I'll let you go as soon as you've got the air under ya." Panic hit me as I wondered if he even _could_ fly. I quickly chased the thought from my mind. I could not leave him to burn to death on the ground, but I would not last long carrying him.

Before I could act, though, he took the initiative and spun around in my grip until his chest was firmly pressed to mine. Then, completely unprovoked, he kissed me. I dropped him.

The shock had almost incapacitated my own wings, but I quickly got a grip and prepared myself to catch him. To my utter surprise I saw Night hovering ahead of me by Melody. Apparently he had used the fall to his advantage. Melody had temporarily discarded her innocence and was glaring at me with utter hatred.

_Could she be in love with Night?_ Before I could be fully distracted by my thoughts someone turned up the wind, and I was thrown back. Bright red metal only feet away from my face caused adrenalin to kick in and a burst of energy was sent to my wings. It didn't take long at all for me to get a handle on things and settle into an easy forward flight as Svid had instructed.

I'd like to defend myself and say the wind, coupled with the glare and the kiss, caught me completely off guard. Besides, I'd like to see you handle that. Oh what? You can't fly? Thought so.

Naturally I fell into the leading flight position, with Night and Melody to my right and left behind me. The wind must have been coming from the floor as well as the walls because an easy updraft was holding me up. It felt good as the air wove through my feathers, whipped my hair, and caressed my skin. In fact, the settings must have been placed just so we could all soar effortlessly. Minutes passed as our flight was observed and recorded. I had let my eyes close and my mind drift, imagining flying over hills, forests, and canyons.

But, alas, everything good must come to an abrupt end. The wind turned cruel. It slowly began to grab my wings as the lovely updrafts were erased. The changed took time, scientists being slow note takers, but before long my eyes were wide open as my wings began to throb.

It was much worse for Night. I watched as he first grew tired flapping while Melody and I were still effortlessly gliding. Then he grew frantic as his wings beat against an ever growing headwind. He was quickly falling behind to the point that if he lost another few feet his burnt feet would be resting on the red hot back wall.

I was not about to let a flock member get hurt. By letting the wind take my wings I slowly slid back past Melody's passive stare. Her indifference caused me to take back my previous thought. _There is no way she could feel anything for him, she's just watching as he struggles!_ Upon reaching Night I took care to place myself directly before him, letting the small eddy I created catch him. It wasn't much but coupled with my encouraging presence it was enough to ease his effort slightly, and as I moved forward he left the lethal wall behind.

"Night!" Melody called out as soon as we where a safe distance from danger. "Good thinking Max! I had no idea what to do. But What if the scientists punish you for helping him?"

"I don't give a rat's ass about what the scientists may or may not do!" I growled back, infuriated that she let the fear of the white coats push her around. Wait, white coats? When did I start calling them that?

"You're so amazing Max! I only wish I had the bravery you do! Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, come in next to me and help create a sort of eddy. Be careful to keep your wings from hitting mine!" Being in command gave me a shot of endorphins and suddenly the fear that the increasing wind had begun to install in me was obliterated. _We can make it out of here relatively unscathed; we can stick it back to the white coats._

The wind kept changing from a storm to a fury greater then nature could command. We were blown against so wrathfully that the incarcerating pain of feathers being plucked out attempted to steal my consciousness. The headwind was so unimaginably prevailing that even my super speed only tolerated me lasting not much longer than the others. As my head crashed into the wall behind little red droplets spat at my face.

But the white coats weren't done playing God yet. Before my hair could catch on fire a wind hit us from behind. Like ragdolls we were thrown from the wall. All of a sudden it calmed down and not even a small tailwind worried us. As my gaze swept over the others I noted that Night was starting to understand the concept of soaring. The flight was even easy enough that I found my strength getting replenished as I rested.

Of course the peace did not last long, and after a potty break the scientists where back. A light tailwind was the first sign of danger. I strained my wings, trying to angle their stroke so as to fly _backwards_, but I'm no humming bird. As the wind increased I watched as Melody, Night, and I were slowly being pushed towards the watch tower. _Come on max, think!_

An Idea struck me. _What if I turn around? _ In normal situations that would be stupid, because I'd be trying to go forward and the wind would be pushing me to my target, but in this situation going into the wind was much easier then crashing into a tower.

"Night! Mel! Watch me!" I shouted, and when I saw their eyes on me I made a probably illegal U-turn. The relief was immediate. That is, until the white coats caught on.

Just as Melody hollered "Nice thinking Max!" the wind switched and was behind us again. I angled my wings and turned again to face it, and again it switched. I was in a slow downward spiral, getting terrifyingly close to the ground, when a hasty gust of air drove me up. The scientists must have been infuriated by our refusal to be squashed against the tower like insects for out of nowhere a descending draft came. The random flurry of air was impossible to follow and before long I was being tossed in the air like Raggedy Ann. My wings became utterly useless and my hair restricted my vision. Then I heard the first scream.

After clawing my hair out of my face I looked what must have been down, it was impossible to tell, and saw a line of red ending in a black figure. I realized then that the lights had dimmed besides alternating flickers imitating a lightning storm of unreal proportions. Night's terrified eyes where suddenly lit up by a flash of light. Like a candle, flickering enough to give anyone a headache.

_Fang._

Something inside me snapped.

I had to get to him. I had to make it through the storm. He was on the cliff, he was stepping off. I had to stop him. I had to. The school, he was there. They had him, they were cutting off his wings. I had to get to him. _Wait for me Fang, wait! I'm coming! Just hold on a little longer! _

Something bright inches from my eyes woke me up. My face was being pressed against a light, the glass surface distorting the skin. Slowly, cautiously, I sat up. The experiment must have ended for the room was once again fully lit and the metal was no longer red with heat. On my hands I could clearly see blood and blisters. They hadn't turned the burn off in time to save us pain.

Not far off to my right a trail of blood led to Night. He was crumpled in a corner with his back sideways to the wall and his head resting on the floor. _How could those shitheads have done this to him? They shouldn't have flung a newbie flyer in with Mel and I. They only wanted to see him suffer._

Before I could look for Melody her legs blocked my line of sight. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" Her voice had lost all signs of the innocence it once held, and a shiver ran up my spine. An unscathed hand gripped me by my shirt front and pulled me onto my feet. I held her furious gaze calmly.

"Last I checked I was doing the same exact thing you where, battling the wind those _scientists_ were using to toy with us."

She slammed me into the wall creating the cascade of broken glass that rained onto the metal floor. Something began to sting my back where the glass had broken.

_Wake up Max! _ Kira's voice screamed in my head. _Snap out of it! You need your wits back!_

"Don't you play dumb with me. I saw everything." Melody's face was inches from mine, and her hot breath itched my skin. "Don't you dare bring him into this. You have no ****** right to even say his name!" A crippling pain erupted from my stomach as her fist lobbed into me reiterating her point.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about" I choked out, as the lights began to flicker on in my head. "Is it Night? Do you love him? You do a crappy job showing it-" Her grip released and I fell onto the floor, slivers of glass digging into my flesh.

"You really don't know? What the hell is wrong with you Max? I thought the insane part was only an _act_. I had no clue it was legit." While she talked I attempted to sit up, but when I put weight on my hands the imbedded glass stung like hell.

"I thought the entire world already knew I was a nut job" I groaned as my strength ebbed, and the floor came crashing back onto my face.

_Be more diplomatic Max. Come on talk your way out of this. _A burst of energy surged through my body and my eyes snapped back open. _I can't give you much more; I'm not in the best of shape either. You're going to have to get through this on your own -unless the scientists save you._

_Yeah right,_ I thought.

"I really don't have any idea what's going on Mel. Trust me. My head is as frozen as the white is on the walls." I attempted a chuckle, but it came out wrong.

Right as I had managed to drag myself up on one elbow a hand grasped my shoulder and forced me back down. "Listen carefully Max. I've got a few things to say to you and it would be just dreadful if you forget them." He voice was full of mock youthful innocence. "Fang is mine. He loved me first, and he'll always love me more then he could ever have fooled himself into loving you."

Black tendrils crept along Melody's face. I struggled against them as they wove into my hair and filled my ears. One stroked my cheek as if telling me it was going to be okay, conveying in the gesture that they only wanted to take away the pain that threatened to kill me.

_No._ I was tired of them hiding my memories, and taking away what little sensibility I had. The blackness was destroying Max, chunk by chunk. It was time I faced reality and learned to deal with the pain of the past. As I fought them, using the only weapon I had (my mind), they began to recede. Soon Melody's malicious voice broke through.

"Don't you dare escape from this! Whether you want to or not you're learning the truth!" Her brown eyes bore into mine as her hair swept over my face again. "Max, Jeb didn't just have one daughter. He wasn't dumb enough to have an experiment without a control group, even though he is corrupt enough to experiment _on_ the control. That daughter didn't die either when Fang murdered her long ago." Her blond hair started to convert into the black tentacles again, caressing my face where they fell and drawing me into blackness. "I'm your sister Max."

**The End.**

**AhhAha… I joke I joke. The next chapter will hopefully be up by next Friday. The more reviews I get the sooner it will arrive!**

**In the next part to this action packed story the ultimate test will take place. Max is finally beginning to fight the strange force that clouds her memory. What or who is the cause of the blackness? Can Max win the struggle? Can she face her memories? As always more questions will arise as old ones are finally answered. Stay tuned for more folks :3**


End file.
